I Want You
by Dory-Tox
Summary: AU, the FMA characters in a High School setting. Winry Rockbell is the new girl at school and she's intruiged by the strangely popular Edward Elric, who's past seems to be causing him greif no matter how much he says he's fine.
1. Chapter 1

**This story came to my head and would not go away, so I just had to write it down. Basically the FMA characters in a High School setting. It's sort of based on the O.C but you don't need to have seen it for it to make sense. **

**Now for the all important disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters (and believe me I'd love to own Ed. Shall have to make do with my friend's Ed plushie which I've been leant) **

**Also while writing this I have discovered that the soundtrack for FMA is good writing music.**

**Now, sit back and enjoy the show... I mean story.**

Winry Rockbell pushed open the door to her classroom and scanned the room for a seat. It was her second lesson at her new school and she already hated it. Her first class, English, had seen her sitting next to some anti-social jerk. Now she hoped she could get a better seat in biology. She suddenly noticed a girl wave at her. The girl had tanned skin, brown hair with interesting pink highlights at the front. Winry flicked her long blond hair over her shoulder as the girl indicated the seat next to her, Winry gratefully took the offered seat.

"Hi, your new right?" the girl said, Winry mentally rolled her eyes at the comment but kept a polite smile on her face.

"Sorry, that was a dumb thing to say. I'm Rose." The girl said grinning her.

"I'm Winry." She replied, happily grinning back.

A sandy haired boy leant over from the desk in front.

"Hey don't let Rose scare ya, she's very... enthusiastic."

"Shut up Havoc, haven't you got anything better to do than bug us?" Rose replied trying to sound angry but failing to hide her laugh.

"Not really, besides I want to be introduced to the pretty newcomer."

"Wow, you waste no time. This is Winry."

"Well hello Winry, I'm Jean Havoc, but every just calls me Havoc." Havoc leant forward and grinned at Winry who was still blushing from being called pretty.

"Yeah coz he causes it." Rose said, "You're such a pain without Ed, where is he anyway, he's late."

"When was the last time Elric was on time?"

"You'll meet Ed later, if he shows up." Rose explained to Winry "Oh and he's gorgeous." She added as if Winry needed to be prepared, so she wasn't too dazzled. Havoc opened his mouth to say something but at that moment the teacher walked in and class began.

Fifteen minutes into class the door opened and a short blond guy walked in.

"There's Ed." Rose muttered, and Winry looked up to study the newcomer. His back was to her, as he spoke to the teacher.

"Mr Elric, will a detention make you turn up on time in the future." The teacher was saying wearily.

"Probably not." Ed answered back. "Not that I can this week, I have detention every night."

"Well you can have detention every night next week too. Sit down." Ed shrugged and walked to his seat. As he turned round, Winry looked at his face. Rose had been right he was gorgeous, with golden blonde hair and stunning gold eyes, he looked like a prince from a fairy tale, though his clothes and generally demeanour ruined that idea.

Sinking into his seat next to Havoc, Ed sighed. Havoc leaned over to him.

"Nice one, you ever going to have a night off from detention."

"I don't know, but Al is going to kill me."

"You're Dad's going to kill you."

"Screw him, I don't give a toss what he thinks."

"But you do about your little brother."

"Yeah, he doesn't frequently bugger off and leave me."

"Right join up with your lab partners please." The teacher said. Winry just began to wonder what to do when Rose, took hold of her wrist.

"Come join us." Winry smiled gratefully. She noticed Ed look over his shoulder then grin.

"Mr Elric as it seems you have no partner you can work with Miss Rockbell." The grin vanished from his face and Winry herself felt tension suddenly knot her stomach, she didn't want to deal with guys like him on her first day.

"He's not as bad ass as he makes out." Rose whispered with a sympathetic smile.

Winry made her way over to boy who looked at her up and down in a way that made her wish she hadn't worn such a short skirt. She flicked her hair over her shoulder as she looked him in the eye, trying to not focus on the unique and appealing colour of them.

"Well?" she said indicating for him to take the lead.

"Whatever, stay there I'll get the stuff." Ed moved expertly round the glass room, picking up equipment. Winry watched him carefully trying to memorise where everything was. He set the equipment on the work bench in front of her, then walked off again without a word. Returning with two white lab coats and two pairs of safety glasses and a text book, he passed her a coat and pair of glasses which she put on as he put his own on.

"I guess you don't have one of these yet." He said pushing the text book toward her.

"Thanks." Ed nodded an acknowledgement then flicked his own book open to the page number written on the board. Winry did the same and glanced over a familiar experiment.

"Aw damn, I missed the lesson we were taught to use these." Ed indicated the colorimeter in front of them. "I'll go ask Havoc."

"Or you could ask me seeing as I'm meant to be your partner. And yes I do know how to use it, which you'd know if you'd bothered to ask." Winry said angrily at him.

She grabbed the equipment off the desk and started working, not bothering to explain what she was doing but she was aware of his eyes following her every move. She worked swiftly and skilfully telling Ed the results which he jotted down in a table. Once she was about half way through, she shoved the equipment into his hands.

"Here, I'm not going to do everything."

"Whatever." He said and took over the job, Winry was surprised to see him work so skilfully, mimicking her moves exactly, he was completely focused on what he was doing, not at all like the slacker who'd walked into class quarter of an hour late. She remembered Rose's words, maybe he wasn't as bad as all that.

When they finished clearing away Winry pulled off her lab coat and safety glasses, Ed held out his hand for them and she passed them to him.

"Thanks. I'm Winry by the way." She smiled at him.

"I know." He said and walked off, immediately making Winry mad again. She angrily stuffed her things back in her bag.

"So what did you think about Ed?" Rose asked.

"He's so rude."

"Yeah, he became like that after..."

"Shut the hell up Rose." Ed's voice cut her off. Winry looked up expected to see Ed's furious face, but instead he just looked sad. She wondered at the story behind him, he was becoming more and more interesting. Ed walked up to Winry, purposefully ignoring Rose.

"I'm Edward." He said.

"I know." Winry answered with a small cheeky smile.

"Well see you later." He said and grabbed his backpack before disappearing out the door.

After her next class Winry found Rose waiting outside her classroom.

"Hey, what are you doing for lunch?"

"I have no idea." Winry replied.

"Great come with me."

Rose led Winry to a table that was already occupied by a couple who were totally wrapped up in each other and a well built guy was shovelling a burger into his mouth.

"Hey guys." Rose said as she took a seat, Winry sat beside her. "This is Winry. Winry this Heymans Breda, Gracia Summers and Maes Hughes."

"Hi." Said Winry shyly.

"Nice to meet you Winry." Gracia took her eyes off her boyfriend to smile at Winry.

At that point a dark haired guy leant over her.

"Well, hello."

"Roy if you don't stop harassing that poor girl I'm going to dump you."

"Ah, I'm sorry Riza." He stood up and wrapped his arms round around the tall blonde woman and kissed her.

"Winry, this is Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye." Rose introduced the new comers as they sat down. Roy keeping one arm round Riza.

There was a clatter which caused everyone to look round. A first year was bending down to pick up his lunch tray. His friend grabbed his collar and pulled him up again. Winry noticed the taller boy's unique eye colour, or not so unique seeing as he was the second with that eye colour today.

"Got a problem." A tall dark haired boy was saying.

"Er, no sorry." The small first year with glasses stammered.

"Actually I have a problem. You." The blonde boy answered.

"Yeah really. You're going to have more problems in a second Elric."

"Seriously Kimblee, pick on someone your own age." Ed had appeared behind the bully.

"Aw hell, now the shrimps involved. Breda, Falman, Havoc, lets go." Roy got up and indicated for his friends to follow. Winry hadn't seen the others approach. Seeing himself outnumbered Kimblee backed off.

Roy and co returned to the table and after collecting food Ed and the two first years joined them. Ed sat next to the taller of the first years (who was taller than he was) allowing Winry to see their eye colour was not the only feature they shared. She guessed they were brothers.

"Ok now everyone's here I'll introduce everyone properly." Rose was saying excitedly to Winry. Who tore her eyes away from Ed and his brother realising she had been staring. "You met Roy and Riza, the Colonel and Lieutenant of the group. Oh and Roy is pretty much king of the school. Gracia and Maes have been together forever. Breda and Falman are Roy's cronies." Falman scowled at the comment. "Oh hang on you didn't meet him yet, Winry this is Falman." They exchanged hello's before Rose continued. "There all third years. Then you, I, Havoc and Ed are the second years. Al and Kain are first years, Al's Ed's brother."

The rest of lunch was spent with Winry listening to the group banter. She watched everyone trying to judge their characters, but one person interested her in particularly, Ed didn't seem to fit with the rest of the group. Outwardly he seemed arrogant, selfish and uncaring but he had been quick to act in defence of his brother and everyone seemed comfortable with him, even laughing when Al hit him in the arm for getting detention and Ed spent the rest of break complaining he'd bruise.

"What have you got next Winry?" asked Rose at the end of lunch.

"Erm, maths." Winry answered after checking her schedule.

"Aw shame I was hoping we would be together again." Winry sighed, she'd also been hoping to be in class with Rose again.

"Ed has maths next." Al chimed in helpfully.

"Huh." Ed looked up hearing his name.

"Winry's in your next class, so take her there. On time." Al said in a voice that told Ed not to argue.

As Ed walked with Winry to class an awkward silence fell over them.

"Erm, so your brother seems nice." Winry said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, he's a good kid."

"You look alike."

"You think? He looks more like our Mom, he's the lucky one."

"Do you look like your dad then?"

"So they say, personally I don't see how I look like that bastard."

"You don't get on with your dad?"

"You could say that."

"Why?"

"Just drop it ok." Ed said angrily, and they descended back into silence.

"I'm sorry." Winry said after a while.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, I just don't like people digging to deep, they won't like what they find. I don't need pity or help and just fine on my own. We're here." He said indicating a room, he disappeared inside and took his seat, leaving Winry pondering his words. There was more to him they he wanted people to think and it intrigued her.

**Hope you liked please review. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, second chapter. If any of you have read my other stories you know, I hardly ever update this quickly (yes this is quick for me) I will try to update every week, but I can't make promises. I have a busy life, full of coursework and more coursework so finding time to write isn't easy.**

**Thanks to OhJay and sathreal for reviewing, and thanks to people who favourited and to any silent readers. **

**Anyway, I want to apologise for any dumb mistakes in my last chapter, I was checking it at night, when I needed sleep. Also I there were some things I forgot to say last time. One of them being if you didn't know what a colorimeter is then it measures how much light is absorbed by different colours (you don't need to know that, but in case you were interested) secondly, I want to apologise in advance (or retrospect) for any mistakes I make about american high school culture, I'm British so my knowledge comes through T.V and books mostly. **

**Now a quick warning: there are some fairly nasty things said in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. (Sigh)**

**Anyway, I'll let you read now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Winry pulled her hair into a pony tail and checked her appearance in the mirror. She stuffed some items into her satchel then pulling some pumps on, she grabbed her keys and ran out of the house, and she legged it to the bus stop just reaching it in time. She didn't want to be late on her second day of school. She sat on the bus for 10 minutes, before getting off at a bus stop 20 minutes away from school.

Central High was the most prestigious and most expensive school in the area. Winry's parents were working all hours so she could attend Central High. Winry didn't want the mostly rich students to see her climb off a bus.

She hadn't walked far when a car horn made her jump out of her skin; she looked as a black truck pulled up in front of her, Edward Elric leant out of the window.

"Want a lift?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You're kidding right, you're going to walk to school. Get in." He jerked his thumb into the interior of the car, indicating her to get in. Winry hadn't spoken to Ed after the maths class, he hadn't seemed happy with her during their last conversation and now he was offering her lift. Sighing, Winry walked round to the passenger side, the truck had three seats in the front, and Alphonse was sitting in the middle seat, he leaned over and held a helping hand out, Winry grabbed it and he pulled her up into the seat.

"Thanks." She said collectively to both of them.

"Finally, let's go." Ed said, pushing his foot down on an accelerator.

"So don't you have a car Winry?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I do it just doesn't work right now." She said truthfully.

"So why'd you get off the bus this far away, there is a stop closer to the school." Ed said, eyes focused on the road.

"Oh, erm, well..." Winry felt her cheeks begin to burn.

"So you're embarrassed." Ed said turning to flash a grin at her.

"Watch the road!" Al yelled at him and Ed looked back at the road. "Idiot."

"Sorry." Ed mumbled.

"It's amazing you haven't killed us yet Ed." Al sighed.

"Oh shut up, or you can drive tomorrow."

"You're the one who never lets me drive."

Winry giggled at the brothers bickering and settled back into her seat. She tried to figure Ed out, he seemed so different to how had he been yesterday.

The truck bumped over speed bumps as Ed pulled into the parking lot too fast.

"Oh come on Ed, you could try to pay attention to the road." Al said in a tone that suggested he didn't have much hope Ed would pay attention. He didn't, choosing to ignore Al as he pulled in to a parking lot next to a shiny black SUV. He cut off the engine and jumped out of the cab, Winry climbed down from the passenger side and Al followed her. Together they walked round to the driver's side, where Ed was already in the middle of an argument with Roy, who owned the SUV.

"I swear if you got so much as a scratch on my car I will burn you alive." Roy menacingly flicked his lighter on.

"I didn't touch you're damn car." Ed growled back. As Al and Winry appeared around the corner of the truck, Roy's eyebrows rose.

"Hello, Winry, Al." He said before turning back to Ed.

"It's bad enough you drive that recklessly with your kid brother in the car but with Winry as well."

"Shut the hell up." Ed yelled as Al said,

"I'm not a kid."

"Roy are you causing problems again." Riza appeared, Rose at her side.

"No, it's the runt." Roy said defensively.

"Who the hell are you calling a half-pint, ant –sized midget runt?" Ed yelled. Everyone in the group sighed.

"He didn't say that." Riza and Rose said in unison. Winry clamped her hand over her mouth trying to laugh. Seeing she was about to crack, Rose grabbed her and tugged her off.

"Come to the bathroom with me before class."

*******

Winry had just left her classroom and was now facing a free period, with which she had no idea what to do with, her arms were full of books, papers and notes, work she had to catch up on. She glanced down at the copy of Macbeth on the top of the pile, she wasn't the biggest fan of Shakespeare but she knew the story. She bumped straight into someone in the hall and her papers scattered everywhere.

"Sorry." She said as she scrambled to collect her stuff together.

"Watch where you're going woman." A rough voice said. Winry looked up to see the dark haired boy who'd knocked Kain's lunch tray over yesterday. Kimblee, she thought, remembering his name.

"Wait, you're that new girl right, I see you don't waste time getting into Mustang's group. Well, maybe he's already looking for another innocent young girl to occupy himself with, although maybe you aren't as innocent as you look." Winry finished gathering her stuff as Kimblee said his little speech. She straightened up angrily but not really sure what to do.

Thump. Someone slammed into Kimblee's shoulder, knocking him back a step. He whirled round.

"Oh look it's the older Elric, going to protect your precious Colonel's reputation." He sneered at Roy's title.

"I don't give a toss about that idiot, I just think it's about time someone broke that face of yours." Ed said squaring up to Kimblee.

"Haha, and you think you can do that."

"Yeah." Ed balled his fist up. Winry quickly stepped in front of Ed putting one hand on his chest.

"Leave it, it's not worth it." She begged.

"Like hell it is." Ed relaxed slightly.

"What's this the wild kid tamed by the new girl." Kimblee laughed. Ed growled and tensed again, ready to fight.

"Please, Ed if you fight him you're as bad as he is." Ed puffed out a breath then took a step back, completely relaxing. Kimblee laughed again.

"Bye bye Elric, look after that little whore of yours." Winry narrowed her eyes and stepped forward, slamming her foot down on Kimblee's he swore and stumbled back, face contorted in pain.

"Bitch."

"Next time it'll be your crotch." She hissed at him. Turning on her heel she strode away down the corridor.

Ed caught her elbow.

"Hey, not that I'm not impressed, but you're a hypocrite, you know that don't you."

"Never said I was perfect." Winry answered shrugging. Ed laughed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued to walk next to Winry.

"Where are you going?" she snapped at him.

"I don't know." He answered looking at her.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked, noticing she was shaking.

"He-he called me a whore, it's not true you know."

"Of course I know and so will everyone else, he's a bully, no one believes what he says. Oh and while we're talking about it, the stuff he said about Mustang's a lie too."

Winry covered her face with her free hand, she was shaking slightly and tears were in her eyes blurring her vision as she tried to hold them in.

"It's my second day and I've already made an enemy."

"Don't worry about it. Kimblee could pick a fight in an empty room. Come here." Suddenly he wrapped his arms around Winry holding her close. She moved her hand away from her face, grabbing a fistful of shirt and burying her head in his shoulder. They stood like that for a while before Winry took in a shaky breath and stepped back.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"That's ok don't mention it, seriously please don't tell anyone, I couldn't stand the jibbing from the smug Colonel." Ed said slightly desperately, Winry laughed.

"I won't tell anyone promise. You don't have a lesson do you?"

"Err...yeah I do." He said glancing at his watch.

"Then go. Now." Winry shoved him in a random direction.

"Ok, I'm going, hey Roy's got a free now, he'll be in the common room."

"Thanks, see you at lunch."

"Can't wait." Ed called over his shoulder as he ran down the hall. Winry leant back against the wall and bit her lip, she couldn't help smiling.

As Winry left the building at the end of the day she heard pounding feet behind her and a hand clamped down on her shoulder making her jump.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ed said breathlessly as if he'd run after her.

"Home."

"Come on I'll take you." Winry let herself be tugged towards the parking lot by Ed. When they reached the cars, Roy was leaning on the door of his car, his arm around Riza, talking to Al.

"Hey, Winry you coming to the beach tonight?" Riza asked.

"Huh?"

"We're meeting up by the pier, few drinks generally hanging out that sort of thing. Please come."

"Sure."

"Great. You two are coming too aren't you?"

"Yeah, sure." Ed said absently focusing on Al who was looking pale. "Time to go." He said. And everyone climbed into their cars.

"Where do you live?" Ed asked.

"Just drop me off at the bus stop. I already have a return."

"Whatever, tell me where you live and I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not I'm offering." Winry stayed silent, looking uncomfortable.

"We'll pick you up from the bus stop then." Al said weakly, compromising.

"Ok." Winry answered.

"Fine." Ed huffed, irritated at being beaten.

The sea wind tugged slightly at Winry's dress and hair, pulling her towards the noises coming from under the pier. She walked towards her new friends, marvelling in the familiarity of the greetings and hugs from the people she'd only met the day before. Several rugs had been spread out on the damp sand and the friends lounged around. Maes had his legs either side of Gracia as she leant back into his chest. And Roy and Riza were stretched out next to them. Havoc tugged Winry down next to him on one of the rugs where Rose was also sitting. Winry glanced around, noticing everyone one was there apart from two. She also noticed with a pang how much her heart sank at their absence.

"Where are Ed and Al?"

"Not coming, Al's not feeling well." Roy said.

"Oh." She vaguely wondered why Ed couldn't come without his brother but Havoc was soon demanding her attention, showing off too her and Rose.

During the night Rose decided Winry should have everyone's phone numbers. As Winry walked home by herself, having refused Havoc's offer to walk home, she stared at the screen on her mobile, the text was written out: _Hi, it's Winry, I heard Al was ill, tell him I hope he gets better soon, see you tomorrow. X._ It was already to send to Ed but her thumb hovered over the send button. She laughed at her own stupidity and hit the button, sending her message through the ether towards Ed.

Her phone buzzed as she reached her house, unlocking the door she entered and pulled out the phone, reading the message from Ed. _Al says thanks, he won't be in school tomorrow but he says if I'm late then you should tell him so he can beat me up. Don't worry I won't be late Al's punches hurt. Ed._ Winry couldn't help grinning at the light hearted message, she shook her head as she thought about how much her opinion of Ed had changed in one day.

**Review please, XD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phew, I'm amazed I'm updating on time. My hard drive broke and I lost all my work at the beginning of the week and there has been so much stuff happening. Anyway, I made it, I hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to OhJay, cristal5rose, lalalatala and others for reviewing, or favouriting. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own FMA, but you already know that.**

Chapter 3

It had been a month since Winry had first come to Central High. She had got used to the new routine, getting the bus to the bus stop just outside town, being picked up by Edward, spending breaks with her new group friends.

She unlocked the door to her small house in the unfashionable part of town, probably as far away from all her school friends a possible.

"Mom, Dad? Anyone?" she called out. There was no answer. Winry sighed before looking at a hastily scrawled note that was attached to the fridge by a magnet. It told her both her parents were working late shifts at the hospital.

Grabbing books and a snack, Winry placed her self on the window seat that looked out on the front yard. She began her homework.

She wasn't sure how long she had been working when a figure passing by caught her eye. Looking up she gasped in shock, it was Al. Winry slid off the seat in case he looked up and saw her. Then she realised her was wiping blood from his face. Completely forgetting the fact she didn't want to reveal where she lived she ran outside.

"Al!" she called out to him and he looked up. He had a bruise forming around his eye and a nosebleed.

"Winry?"

"What happened are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Come on let me get you cleaned up." She beckoned him over too her. Shrugging he followed her inside.

"Sit." She pointed at a kitchen chair and obediently Al sat down. Winry proceed to wash the blood off his face.

"What happened?" she said again.

"I bumped into Kimblee, literally."

"So he hit you?"

"Erm, well that's how a got the black eye."

"And the nosebleed?"

"Well that was after I followed Ed's advice."

"Which was?"

"Punch them right back." Al grinned her. "You should have seen his face, he wasn't expecting me to fight back. He has no idea I'm actually a really good fighter."

Winry couldn't help but laugh, the thought of Al getting his own back on that bully was a good one.

"So how come you're all the way out here?"

"Well I had to leg it and I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going."

"Oh." A silence fell over the pair until Al finally broke it.

"Winry, why didn't you ever tell anyone that you live here?"

"I don't know where you live."

"That's not what I mean, you hide the fact you get the bus and you've never mentioned you live here. Why?"

"Because everyone knows Central is the most prestigious school that only the richest students can go to. I didn't want everyone to think of me as the poor girl. Please don't tell anyone."

"You know no one would care but can I least tell my brother? I need him to pick me up?"

"Oh. Well I guess so."

It wasn't long before Ed was hammering at Winry's front door.

"We have a doorbell for a reason you know." She said, irritated, as she opened the door.

"Al are you ok?" Ed ignored Winry and rushed straight to his brother's side to check he was alright.

"I'm fine Brother." Al answered wearily as if he were far to use to Ed's over protectiveness.

"Sorry it took so long to get here, this place is like a rabbit warren and I don't really know the area." Ed stated.

"Brother." Al warned.

"What?" Ed asked defensively.

"You're being rude."

"No I'm not." Ed paused and looked at Winry's face. "Am I?"

"Erm, well I…I…" Winry gave up on her sentence.

"Oh sorry, just wasn't expecting you to live some place like this." Ed stopped when Al punched his arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"I told you. You're being rude."

"It's fine, really." Winry said ending the conversation, which lapsed into an awkward silence. Awkward due to an unasked question between Ed and Al.

"So how come your all the way down here?" Ed asked finally. Al slumped with relief or despair it was hard to tell.

"You know why Brother." Al's answer confused Winry.

"No I don't or I wouldn't have asked." Ed said slightly too snappily.

"Because I was going to the grave, are you going to come?" Al suddenly yelled. Winry felt like she was part of an old argument between the brothers, but the mention of a grave made her instantly concerned.

"You know I'm not going back to that place." Ed answered, at a normal volume.

"Why not, hiding from your past won't do any good."

"I'm not hiding; I'm just not going out of my way to drag it up again."

"Your hiding, admit it your too scared to go."

"Shut the hell up." Ed was yelling now. "You can find your own way home." with that Ed headed for the door, calling "See you tomorrow Winry." Over his shoulder.

"Wait Ed-" Winry tried to stop him but Al caught her arm.

"Let him go." He said. Once Ed was gone, Al slumped down in his seat. "That was dumb, I should never have asked him to come." He mumbled

"Al, are you ok?" Winry laid her hand on his shoulder. Al looked up at her.

"Winry, can you do something for me?"

"Sure what?"

"Come to the grave with me, I don't want to go on my on again."

"Erm, ok." She answered knowing she couldn't say no but not really wanting to go.

As they walked to the near by graveyard Winry asked,

"Who's grave is it?"

"Our Mom's." Al answered sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. When did she-" Winry didn't finish her sentence but it didn't matter Al answered anyway.

"Ed and I were little kids. Our Mom was our whole world, our Dad wasn't around that much, and when he was he was in his study. Ed hates him now. After Mom died he got worse, went on trips more often, he didn't want to look after us.

"A friend of our Mom's took us in. She was scary but looked after us well. She can't have children of her own due to an accident, which left her kind of weak, she was still a good fighter though, and she taught us too. We still call her Teacher. But she got too ill to look after us so another friend of our Mom's took us in.

"Mr Tucker was a single Dad with a four-year-old girl, Nina. I was 11 when we moved in there. His wife was gone and he had some high paying but stressful job. He was really good to take us in. Then there was a fire one night. It was so scary. Mr Tucker burst into our room and got me and Ed up. When we got outside I noticed Ed had vanished. Mr Tucker grabbed hold of me and wouldn't let me go find him. The firemen pulled him out he, was unconscious from the fumes. He'd tried to get to Nina, she wasn't in her room, that's why Mr Tucker didn't get her. Ed always blamed himself for Nina's death, but so did Mr Tucker, I don't know where he went.

"Then I got ill, I was only born with one kidney and then that one kidney stopped working. Ed gave me one of his, he took the risk of an operation to save my life." Al stopped talking and watched his feet move. Winry didn't know what to say.

"I've never told anyone all that. I mean some of them know bits of it or all of it, but I've never told anyone before. Please don't let Ed know he'll probably kill me." Al said.

"Sure, so why me?"

"What?"

"Why'd you tell me?"

"Oh." Al abruptly stopped walking, Winry went a couple of steps further before she realised and turned round to look at him. "I don't know, I just felt comfortable telling you, I started then I couldn't stop. Thanks for listening." He smiled at her. Winry grinned back and held her hand out to him.

"Come on, it'll be dark soon." Al nodded and caught up to her in two quick strides.

They entered the graveyard in silence and Al led Winry through the lines of head stones to the white marble of his mother's.

The stone was clean, the grave was impeccably kept, and a fresh bunch of flowers lay against.

"Did Ed come after all?" Winry asked.

"No, this was probably Teacher, she was a friend of Mom's. Unless Dad's home but I doubt it, brother would have said."

"Oh."

"Hey Mom, I brought a friend." Al said quietly. He knelt down on the grass. Winry sat down beside him and placed her hand on his arm. Al glanced at her from under his slightly too long fringe and smiled, then placed his other hand over hers.

********

"How are you going to get home?" Winry asked Al as they walked back to her house.

"Oh, I won't go home, I hate being at home when brother and I are fighting. I guess I'll crash at Furey's house, or maybe Havoc's."

"Or you can stay at mine if you want."

"Really? Thanks." Al grinned at her. "Oh wait won't your parents mind."

"Well there're both working night shifts at the hospital but they wouldn't mind at all."

They reached Winry's home, Al looked at the exterior a small garage was to one side snd a porch with a screen door covered the front door.

"Winry? You said had a car once didn't you?"

"Yeah, it doesn't work though, I'm fixing it up."

"You are?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I." Winry rounded on Al glaring up at him.

"No reason." He said.

********

The alarm clock beeped waking Winry up. She sat up rubbing her eyes before turning the clock off.

"Hey sweetheart, good morning?" her Dad leaned round the door.

"Hey Dad, how come you aren't in bed."

"I wanted to see you before you went to school, also I wanted to ask why there is a young man on the couch."

"Huh? Oh, that's Al he's a friend from school. He had a fight with his brother last night, so I said he could stay here."

"Oh right well you go wake him up. Your Mom's cooking breakfast."

When Winry entered the lounge she found Al already awake and sitting up on the couch.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully to him.

"Morning." He answered. The doorbell rang.

"Who is that so early?" Winry muttered heading towards the door to open it. She blinked at the person on the doorstep when she opened the door.

"Ed? Why are you here?"

"Well Al's going to need clean clothes." He said holding up bag.

"How did you know he was here?"

"He told me, text me last night."

"Oh."

"Can I come in?" Ed asked when Winry didn't move.

"Oh right sure." She stepped aside to let him in.

"Do we have more guests, Winry?" Winry's Mom appeared from the kitchen, an apron on and a spoon in her hand.

"Yeah, this is Edward and Alphonse." Indicated each one, Al had appeared from the living room.

"Well hello, did you both want breakfast?"

"Yeah sure, it smells great, Mrs Rockbell." Ed said grinning. "Get cleaned up Al." He passed the bag of clean clothes to Al.

"Thanks."

"The bathrooms upstairs on the right." Winry told him.

It wasn't long before they were all sitting round the table. Winry was the happiest she had been in a while. She hardly saw her parents anymore and now she was eating breakfast with them and two friends from school who didn't seem to care how poor she was.

Everyone smiled and laughed over breakfast, the brothers seemed to have forgotten they had even had a fight last night. Winry grinned at Ed's impressed look when Al told him she was fixing her own car. Then Ed and Al got into an animated discussion about some highly complicated science theory. As she watched them, Winry remembered everything Al had told her last night. She'd know Ed for a month and had learned more about him last night than she had in all that time.

**I hope you enjoyed, please review. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello faithful readers, chapter 4 is here! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and otherwise indicated you liked my story, this is now my most revieuwed story. I love the fact that when I write people are actually going to get something out of it. **

**Anyway on we go (no disclaimers anymore, I think you've all got the point)**

Chapter 4

The black truck pulled into its usual slot next to the SUV. The two slots directly in front of them contained a sporty red convertible, Riza's, and a slightly more sensible silver car, Maes'.

Everyone was already there as Winry got out of Ed's truck and said hi. She was getting used to the routine she knew who got lifts with who. Breda and Falman came in Roy's car, Havoc and Rose in Riza's and Gracia and Furey in Maes'.

"Nice shiner." Roy said to Al, who grinned back at him.

"Yeah it'll match the one he gave Kimblee." Ed said proudly.

"Nice one." Roy laughed.

A sleek black car pulled into the parking lot, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Who's that?" Winry asked.

"Looks like trouble just arrived back." Roy said with a hint of a challenge in his voice.

"What?"

"That's car belongs the homunculi."

"Aren't homunculi artificial humans?" Winry raised her eyebrows at Roy; clearly he'd lost his mind since yesterday.

"Well yeah, but you should see those two there is no way they are real." Havoc said, indicating homunculi was just a nickname.

"Solaris and Stefan Cooper, or as they are know Lust and Envy, there both really good looking on the outside and really ugly on the inside. Just stay as far away from them as possible Winry." Rose explained.

"Yeah, Kimblee's a bully but he's nothing compared to the mind tricks those two play. Watch out for Envy in particular he's in our year so you'll probably have classes with him." Ed said

"Like Biology, Ed wasn't he your original lab partner?" Rose said in a voice that indicated she knew Ed had over looked that fact.

"Aw damn you're right."

"So I'm going to be partner less?" Winry asked.

"Not if I can help it, anyone's better than him."

"Brother!" Al elbowed him hard.

"Ow, what? Will you stop doing that?" Ed growled at his little brother, wondering how many bruises Al had given him recently.

"Sure, when you stop being rude to Winry."

"I wasn't being rude."

"You're such an idiot."

"Hey respect your older Brother."

"Ed, no one respects you why should he?" Roy put in.

"Shut your damn mouth Mustang or I'll shut it for you." Ed answered back.

"You know I never have quite worked out if you two are friends or not." Winry said laughing.

"No way in hell is that smug, big-headed Colonel my friend."

"Then why do you hang out with me."

"I don't, I hang out with them." Ed vaguely gestured the rest of the group.

"Aw I'm flattered, never knew you felt that way Ed." Havoc said putting his arm round Ed's neck in a lose headlock and dragging him off.

"See you all later." Rose said bouncing to Winry's side and looping an arm through hers.

Later in the day Winry strolled into her Biology class, moving to her seat next to Rose, as per usual the seat in front of her was empty, the only time she'd seen Ed get to class on time was when he was walking her to one. Havoc had yet to arrive too and Winry suspected that when he did he'd stink of cigarette smoke, although she herself would never smoke the smell didn't bother her as her Granny smoked.

The door opened again and a boy with long emerald green hair walked in. Winry looked again at the new comer, this time kind of unsure if he was actually male.

"That's Envy." Rose leant over to say.

"I can kinda see why you guys called him a homunculus he's perfect, kinda scary but really good looking." She whispered back.

"Yeah, but he's the nastiest piece of work in the school. Also he'll hate you very shortly."

"Why?"

"He has a personal vendetta against Ed, so he hates every one of Ed's friends."

"Why does he hate Ed?"

"Well he's jealous of him. You see Envy wants to be the king of the school, like Roy is now. Everyone knows that Ed'll take over the position next year when Roy's left."

"Ed? Are you serious, I mean he seems popular, but I thought the way he acts sometime, doesn't it drive people away?"

"Did it drive you away?"

"No but...ok I get your point." Winry settled back in her chair, all thoughts of Envy were pushed out of her head as she eagerly waited for the golden haired boy to walk in.

******

The sun was blazing down on the streets as Winry made her way to the pier. She was wearing tiny black shorts and a tight white t-shirt, her work uniform. She'd picked up a job in the cafe on the pier not long ago; it was her way of helping with the money problems.

He journey took her past the graveyard. She sighed as she walked past the gate, Al had told her everything and yet she still hadn't told him about a dumb thing like having a job. She knew the other's wouldn't judge her but she still hadn't told any of them about her lack of money and Ed and Al had both kept quiet too.

A few hours later Winry was taking a break, sitting on a box in the store room swigging water from a bottle, a work colleague entered.

"Winry, you nearly done, an amazingly gorgeous guy just walked in."

"Really? How nice." Winry replied unenthusiastically, the complete opposite of her colleague.

"You take it; I'd only make a fool of myself."

"You're so dramatic." Winry moved to the door to look out over the diner "where is he then?"

"In the corner, on his own." Winry looked into the corner, and saw long golden hair tied at the back.

"Oh hell no, I'm not serving him, I can't."

"Why not? You haven't seen his face yet."

"Oh I've seen his face, he's a friend."

"You're kidding, so why won't you serve him."

"Because he doesn't know I work here."

"Well, I'm on break so you'll have too."

"What, no, come on, that's not fair."

"Go on." Winry was shoved out of the store room door. She re-tied her apron and stuffed her note book and pen in the pocket. She scanned the cafe looking for someone to serve first. There was no one. Slowly she walked over to Ed.

"Any wise cracks and I'm chucking you out." She said from behind, making him turn round to look at her, a surprised look on his face.

"Winry? What the hell are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, do I walk around school in an apron." She answered back irritated. "Oh why of all people did it have to be you who came here?"

"What is that meant to mean, everyone comes here. Beside's surely I'm the best person seeing as no one else knows where you live, or that you had to get the bus."

"Al knows."

"Would you have preferred it to be him that found out you worked here?"

"Well yeah."

"Why?"

"'Cause he's the nicer brother."

"Why does everyone say that?"

"You know it's true." Winry laughed.

"Yeah." Ed sighed. "Don't worry I won't say anything to the guys at school but seriously we come here all the time, they're going to find out eventually. Why don't you just tell them?"

"I don't know, I don't want to be pitied because I'm not filthy rich like you lot."

"Haha, who'd pity you?" Ed said quickly ducking the fist Winry aimed at him. "Sorry, so you going to serve me?"

"Not if you're going to be like that."

"Great, I'll have a coffee please and some fries."

"Sure, just don't be a pain or I might spill you're coffee." Winry spun round scribbling on her note pad. At the counter she slid it over to the cook and grabbed the coffee jug and a cup, before heading back to Ed's table.

About 10 minutes later Ed got up, paid and left giving Winry a quick wave across the diner.

********

Winry sighed as she walked out of the diner and began to make her way off the pier. Someone called her name; she stopped and turned to see Ed running towards her.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked jokingly.

"Don't be stupid. I was going to offer to walk you home but if you're going to be like that." He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off.

"Wait up." Winry called after, catching him up and looping her arm through his.

"You left the cafe over an hour ago, why are you still here?" she asked.

"Had things to do." Ed answered vaguely.

"Isn't it out of your way to walk me home?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because all the houses around here are really cheap, and you do not live around here."

"There are some expensive houses nearby."

"Only the massive sea side mansions... you're kidding right, you live there?" Winry asked. Ed shrugged.

"Yeah. So?"

Winry shook her head, the sea side mansions were the most expensive not to mention largest houses in the area. She had no idea Ed and Al were that rich.

They chatted for a while walking side by side, Winry had let go of Ed's arm, through the streets that led towards Winry's house. As they past the graveyard gate Winry stopped. Ed spun on his heel to face her.

"What?" he said irritated.

"When was the last time you went in there?" She indicated the graveyard.

"What makes you think I would ever go in there?" he asked still irritated.

"Oh please, you had a shouting match with Al in my house remember."

"Damn, just drop it ok, let's go." Ed grabbed Winry's wrist and started to drag her along.

"No." She said suddenly angry, she pulled away from him. "Don't brush this off, like it's nothing."

"It is nothing."

"Really, you care so little about your Mom."

"Shut up, you have no idea what you're talking about." Ed suddenly yelled.

"If you care go see her." Winry yelled back, not really sure why she'd started with all this.

"I said shut up."

"No damn it, you're going to damn well listen to me. You're a coward has anyone ever told you that, you're running away from your past, pretending it didn't happen does that really help?"

"You have no idea about my past."

"I know more than you think, losing your Mom, that little girl, Nina, Al's illness, how you saved him." Winry was breathing heavily form the shouting, she clapped her hand over her mouth when she realised she'd said more than she should of.

"Sorry." She said trying to walk past Ed but he grabbed her wrist again.

"How do you know all that?" he asked quietly furious.

"Please let go." She whispered quietly.

"Who?" he asked tighten his grip on her wrist.

"Please."

"Was it Al?" Ed knew could see the answer in Winry's face. Ed sighed and let go of her wrist.

"Look me and Al get by fine with how things are ok. I don't get why you care so much anyway."

"Because for some unknown crazy reason I actually care about you Edward." Winry said wrapping her arms around his neck, and burying her head in his shoulder. After a second she pulled back but kept her arms around his neck, she looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have had a go at you. Forgive me." She smiled at him. Ed gave a small grin and placed his hand on the back of her neck, leaning forward his lips met hers. Winry blinked in surprise then let her eyes close as she kissed him back.

He pulled back from her and she opened her eyes.

"Sorry." He said.

"What for?"

"Shouldn't have done that." He pulled her arms away from his neck.

"What?"

"I don't want to lead you on." He stepped round her and started to walk off.

"Is that it, you kiss me and leave?" Winry called after him.

"I said I was sorry. Are you coming?"

Winry felt tears start to form in her eyes, she blinked them back, she wasn't about to cry in front of Ed.

"Not with you, jerk." She brushed past him, walking fast.

"Winry." He called but she ignored him and when she heard him following she broke into a run.

"Winry please." He called again.

Winry kept running all the way to her house, she didn't know if Ed tried to follow or not, she didn't know if she wanted him to follow or not. In the privacy of her home she threw herself down on her bed a cried. She hadn't even realised how much she liked him until he had kissed her.

**Way to ruin the moment Ed! **

**Hope you liked, review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five - I'm really loving writing this story, although I did have some trouble with how to end this chapter, and I'm glad people are enjoying reading. It's really great when my inbox gets filled with review alerts!!**

**So thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story!!! **

* * *

Chapter 5

The front door slammed shut. Alphonse sighed and pulled his ear phones from his ears.

"Brother is that you?"

"No." Ed's voice answered back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ed walked into the kitchen to find Al had spread his homework across the table. "Why are doing homework in the kitchen? We have a study."

"I know, don't change the subject, what's wrong?"

"I told you nothing." Ed opened a cupboard and rifled through it until he found something he wanted to eat. He hoisted himself up on to the kitchen counter next to the sink, facing Al who was sitting on a stool at the island counter in the middle of their kitchen.

"Liar." Al answered back glaring at him.

"Aw hell, it's that damn girl, why'd she have to transfer to Central."

"I'm going to assume you mean Winry."

"Of course I do, she's infuriating she gets everything, she knows exactly what I need to hear. I was so sure I was fine, now she's making me see I wasn't, I'm not. Damn it. Oh and by the way you are in big trouble for telling her everything." It was Ed's turn to glare at Al, who shrank back slightly, before realising his brother had finally just admitted things got to him.

"What happened?" Al asked Ed.

"I kissed her."

"What? Really? And?"

"And nothing, I told her I didn't want to lead her on and she ran off in a huff."

"What? You are such an idiot, you should apologise to her."

"I tried but she ran away."

******

Winry stared at the text she had written out, asking for a lift to school and giving her address. She considered who to send it too, she knew asking Roy would piss off Ed the most but she decided that was petty and she didn't really want to be stuck in a car with three senior boys. Instead she sent the text to Riza, getting a quick reply that informed her Riza was on her way.

Not much later Winry was sitting in the back of Riza's red convertible with Rose, Havoc was sitting in the front passenger seat but leaning back telling random jokes but Winry didn't feel like laughing. She sat quietly keeping her head down until she felt the vibration of her phone on her hip. She slid it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID; Al.

"Hello?" Winry answered the phone.

"_Are you ok?"_

"Yeah I'm fine, I don't need a lift."

"_What? Look I know-"_ Al was cut off and Winry guessed that Ed had grabbed the phone when she heard his voice.

"_Winry what the hell-"_ she cancelled the call on him. Then cradled her phone in her hands, the tears began to fall again.

"Winry, are you ok?" Rose wrapped her arm around Winry's shoulders. Winry shook her head in response.

"I guess this has something to do with why you're not getting your usual lift from Ed." Riza stated. Winry nodded her head, then after taking a deep breath she told them what happened.

"I'm sorry, he's your friend." She finished feeling ashamed at having moaned about Ed to them.

"So are you. Beside we always knew he was an anti-social jerk. Oh sweetie, if I'd known I would have warned you against him, he's a good friend but terrible at anything more." Rose said squeezing Winry slightly. Winry smiled back at her. She sensed there was more of a story behind that statement.

"Yeah, Rose would know." Havoc commented.

"Jean." Riza warned him off the topic.

"No it's ok, Ed was the first guy I really fell for, I mean really. When I eventually got up the guts to tell him he just shot me down, he was actually quite harsh, I was upset for ages but he apologised and well I guess I got over it." Rose explained, she didn't seem bitter but she sounded slightly angry.

Riza was the first of the group to pull into the parking lot, Winry had never seen it look so empty, she'd never got to school this early before. They all clambered out of the car.

"Come on Winry, you need to wash your face." Rose said, collecting her bag. Havoc swept one arm round Winry pulling her into a tight surprise hug. She tightened her arms around him breathing in his comforting scent of old tobacco.

"Thanks please don't tell the others." Winry said as Havoc let go and Riza placed a comforting hand on her back, pushing her towards Rose, who grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

"We won't say anything." Riza answered before Rose had pulled Winry too far away.

******

The black truck was as usual the last vehicle to pull up to the group. Roy raised a questioning eyebrow as Ed slammed his door a little too hard and Al appeared biting his bottom lip, a sure sign he was worried.

"Where's Winry?" Roy managed to ask before Riza had a chance to elbow him in the stomach.

"Don't know, don't care." Ed answered stomping off, in a rather childish display of anger. Al watched his brother storm off with a sigh.

"Should I ask?" Roy said to him. Al just shook his head and disappeared off after his brother.

********

Winry spent as much of her day avoiding Ed as possible which was hard considering he shared four of her classes. She was glad he always turned up late, and mostly was being moaned at by a teacher at the end of class so she could disappear before he could speak. She knew she was being petty but she really didn't want to talk to him, at break she hide away with Rose in the Library while Havoc dragged Ed off on some pointless journey for something he didn't even need.

As she slumped down in her seat Winry tried to get in the right mind set to work, which was hard. She closed her eyes and cradled her head. She jumped as hands slam into her desk. Her head shot up and her blue eyes met golden ones.

"Great now you want to give me a heart attack." She hissed at him, subtly looking at the clock over his shoulder, he was early.

"Next time you decide you don't need a lift, call." He growled at her ignoring her comment.

"Sorry, tell Al I didn't mean to worry him."

"Tell him yourself, but I was worried too."

"Really, well you could have fooled me." She said dryly.

"Look I-"

"Mr Elric, as much as I'm glad to see you here on time, I'd preferred it if you were in your seat." The teacher called, neither of them had seen him enter. Ed turned and made his way over to his seat, purposefully slowly.

******

After class Winry threw her bag over her shoulder and scooped up her books into her arms and quickly exited the room, not fast enough. A little way down the corridor a hand caught her wrist. She was tugged backwards by Ed who caught as she stumbled.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"About what?" she almost spat the words at him, pulling away from him. She saw a flash of anger in his eyes and he gripped her shoulders and pushed her against a wall. He placed his palms flat against the wall either side of her head creating a barrier, trapping her.

"You are going to listen to me, if I have to tie you up so you can't run away. I'm sorry ok, I should never have kissed you, I don't even know why I did." He paused.

"You suck at apologising you know that don't you."

"Yes, ok the bit about not knowing why I kissed you came out wrong and if I try to get out of it I'm going to dig myself deeper so I won't."

"Wise." She commented. Ed sighed then took in a deep breath, a look of resolve in his eyes.

"Winry, I'm sorry I upset you. I'll try not to again, but I'm an idiot, as Al keeps telling me, so I probably will. So if you can forgive me and perhaps keep forgiving me, then we can stay friends." As he finished he let his arms drop, so Winry could go. She remained leaning against the wall, thinking. She knew she wanted more than friendship from him, but she also hadn't known him that long. She decided to settle for this friendship, for now. Then a thought occurred to her.

"You never said what the reason was that you shouldn't have kissed me."

"What?" he asked, her statement had been even remotely close to either of the two he'd had been expecting.

"I think I understand," Winry carried on, "perhaps even more than you yourself do, why you think that and as stupid as I think it is, I'll except it for now, at least until you realise it and admit it to yourself." Winry smiled at him, trying not to giggle at the bemused look on his face. Somehow he'd managed to make her forgive him, she wasn't even sure how but she decided not to waste anymore energy on negative emotions. "See you later." She turned and hurried down the corridor. Ed stared after her.

"Damn it, she makes no sense." Ed muttered, an uneasy feeling building inside him. For years he'd built a wall that hid his problems, and messed up past form other people, now somehow Winry was getting through it.

"Talking to yourself Elric, going crazy?" A familiar deep voice asked behind him, causing an instant scowl to mask the confusion he felt.

"Shut it Mustang." He said without turning. Shoving his hands in his pocket Ed walked off, knowing Mustang would easily catch up on his longer legs. Sure enough, Roy levelled with Ed and matched his pace.

"Haven't you just had math?"

"Well done genius, that'd be why I'm walking away from the maths classroom." Ed said sarcastically.

"I was just surprised, you were still here, I mean by now you'd usually be long gone from the classroom, or still being yelled at by a teacher."

"Alright Mr Perfect what's your point."

"Nothing."

"What the hell?"

"Listen Ed, I've known you for years, and you fight with people a lot, especially me, but this thing with Winry it's effecting you."

"Please, I don't need you to be my counsellor ok. The thing with Winry, I dealt with it on my own." Ed answered with his usual reaction whenever Roy came close to offering him help. The last bit of Ed's sentence remained unspoken but Roy knew what it was; like always.

Roy vaguely remembered the first time he'd met Edward and his little brother. His Aunt and carer had agreed to babysit two kids that a friend of his Aunt was looking after since the death of their Mother. Roy had been told to be kind and understanding to these kids. Within in the first hour they spent at his house he had got in a fist fight with Ed. They'd both been scolded by their respective guardians later, but it'd had been the start of a friendship that, although others would think they were always on the verge of falling out, they were both comfortable with. It had been Roy who'd punched Ed and told him to get on with his life after Nina's death, it had been Roy who'd let Ed take his anger out on him for years and every fight Ed got into Roy was always right behind backing him up. Each bruise they got from each other was their way of saying they cared and they were both fine with it.

Ed groaned. "She's crazy, I don't get her at all."

"What?" Roy asked coming back to the present.

"Forget it."

"So Winry forgave you?"

"What makes you think it was me who did something wrong?"

"Come on Ed."

"Yes, she forgave me and we're friends again."

"You ok with that?"

"Well yeah, or I wouldn't have said sorry you idiot."

"No I mean, with just being friends, I mean you like her right?"

"What- ah... I-oh damn it." Ed stormed off.

"He's hopeless." Roy muttered pushing his hand through his dark hair, achieving his trademark, slightly messy hair. A tall dark haired girl spotted him and made her way towards him.

"Hello Roy, miss me?"

"Not really, Solaris."

"What a cruel thing to say Roy."

"Well I learnt cruelty from the master."

"You still with that whats-her-name, the blond?"

Roy sighed, talking to Solaris gave him a headache. "Yes I am still with Riza and I'm quite happy, I also highly doubt you have come up with any tricks that'll actually break us up this time. Now excuse me Lust." He sneered the name, very few people used the nickname to her face and Roy was probably the only one who could survive it. He glanced around and saw Winry and Rose exiting the Library. "Got to go." He made a very swift exit and walked up to the two girls.

He stepped between them and flung an arm round each of them.

"Ladies."

"Ah, Roy!" Rose shrugged his arm off.

"Roy Mustang, stop harassing them." As always Riza showed up with impeccable timing.

******

Al's face lit up as he saw Winry walking towards their usual lunch spot with Rose, Riza and Roy. Ed had already arrived and informed him that things were ok now, but he was still happy to see Winry. Her avoiding Ed had lead to her unintentionally avoiding Al as well.

When everyone was seated Winry gave Al and apologetic smile.

"So, Riza when's the party?" Hughes asked.

"What makes you think I'm having a party." She retorted.

"Oh come on you always throw a party for your birthday."

Winry was surprised by this comment, Riza wasn't the sort of person she thought would hold parties.

"Well my parents are away next weekend so that'd be good I guess." Riza sighed.

"It's Riza's birthday next week. She always throws the awesome parties at her house. Half the school comes on the Saturday and then we all stay over and help her clear up then do something with just the group, it's kind of a tradition." Rose explained when she saw Winry's confused face.

******

At the end of the day Winry made her way out to the parking lot, vaguely unsure of who was giving her a lift home. The temperature had dropped so she pulled her jacket closer to herself. She was the first to reach the little group of cars. She dropped her bag onto the floor next to her and sat down, with her back against the wheel of Ed's truck. It wasn't long before Havoc arrived and dumped himself down next to her.

"Why are the driver's always late." He moaned rubbing his hands together, he had no jacket on and goose bumps were raising the hairs on his arms. Winry giggled in response. "So this thing with Ed's sorted now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"And are you two...?" Havoc let the question hang.

"Just friends" she answered.

"You ok with that?" Havoc looked down at Winry who looked back up at him meeting his eyes.

"Yes." She said truthfully. Havoc grinned at her.

"Good, now this might be an inappropriate moment to ask this but wanna go to Riza's party with me."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah." His eyes held hope. Winry considered it, she was fine with being friends with Ed for now, she wanted more in the future but was he really the best option. Jean Havoc was kind and funny. He listened to people and was usually quite calm, he was steadfast member of the group with unfailing loyalty. On top of that he was good looking. Winry couldn't think of a single bad thing about him. Even his smoking habit, while she knew it was a bad habit which she herself would never indulge in, didn't bother her.

"Sure." She answered smiling at him, Winry was good at thinking with her head, even when her heart was arguing fiercely.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Just a in case you were wondering why Al was doing his homework in the kitchen instead of the study, I don't know myself, probably beacuse I've been known to do my work in some odd places, like on the floor right next to the table and in front of a door. Also Ed never actually did anything about Al telling Winry about the past, he just can't stay mad at Al. Anyway, please review, I love hearing from you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's party time! Thanks to everyone who reviewed I love hearing from you. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Winry slid her feet into some high heeled sandals she hardly ever wore. She was wearing a short purple dress that showed off her figure well, her hair was pinned back. There was a knock at the door. She opened to a grinning Havoc, he was wearing a shirt with the top couple of buttons undone. She smiled back at him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered and then they were off to Riza's party.

Havoc pulled into some private parking to the side of Riza's house. Winry recognised Roy and Maes's cars parked there too and she unconsciously looked for Ed's tuck then almost laughed out loud at the thought he'd be early to anything.

The door was open slightly and Havoc pushed his way inside.

"Yo!" he called out.

"You're late." Roy's said as he appeared carrying a chair. "Now pull you're weight around here. Heya Winry, Riza and Rose are out the back, go through." He nodded his head indicating the direction she should take before he moved off again. Winry took hold of Havoc's arm and pulled him towards her.

"Ok please give me better directions than that, this place is huge."

"Haha, it's just through the kitchen there, you can't miss the back door."

"So are all you're houses this big."

"Hell no, I wish. Riza's family are pretty well off the only people that live in a house bigger than this are Ed and Al."

"I'd say this was more than well off." Winry sighed, Havoc walked off laughing.

It wasn't long before the party got well under way. It seemed to Winry half the school had come and she saw many people she knew from class and a whole lot she didn't know at all. She slipped between the groups of people, dancing, chatting or drinking trying to find Havoc.

"Some date he is." She muttered to herself having finally spotted him in a large group of guys playing some drinking game, by the looks of it Roy was winning. The party had been going less than an hour and they were already getting drunk, Winry sighed, she had a bad feeling the only way to enjoy this party was to get drunk too, and she didn't really want to.

She decided next that she would try to find Rose or Gracia. She found Gracia first but she was with Maes, she left them too it. Rose was found dancing with a group of girls in stupidly short dresses while some boys watched, practically drooling. Catching site of Winry Rose beckoned her but Winry shook her head to indicate she didn't want to dance.

When Winry saw Riza she was glaring daggers at Roy, Winry decided she didn't dare approach.

Finding an outer door Winry slipped out into the fresh night air. She'd had enough of making small talk with people she barely knew and dodging drunken guys trying to feel her up. She'd had a couple of bottles of some lager or something and she could feel the alcohol making her brain fuzzy. She sighed and sat down on the cold step and surveyed the scene in front of her. She'd stepped out into the private parking area, she could see Roy, Maes and Havoc's cars parked where they had been earlier but it was the new addition that caught her eye, she was surprised by its presence, she'd wandered around the house looking for people so much it seemed odd she could have missed the two golden haired boys. She jumped up and took one last look at Ed's black truck before she re entered the party, searching with renewed vigour for the Elric brothers.

Winry had no idea what either of them were like a parties like this but she couldn't imagine Al getting drunk, though she half expected Ed to have joined the group of drunk boys playing worse and worse games in the front room. He hadn't and Winry ducked back out of the room pretty quickly.

"Hey." Some mousy brown haired girl stopped Winry "Al Elric was looking for you." She said.

"Oh right do you know where he is?" Winry asked, feeling bad that she couldn't remember the girl's name.

"By the pool last time I saw him."

"Thanks."

Winry made her way out to the pool keeping her eye out for Ed, although she thought he was probably with Al. Again he wasn't, Winry briefly wondered where the hell Ed managed to hide at this party before feeling relieved that Al looked like his cheerful and sober self. Catching site of Winry Al waved and made his way towards her.

"Winry!" he said beaming at her.

"Hey Al, someone said you were looking for me." She said as she threw her arms round his shoulders to hug him, Al's height didn't make that an easy thing to do and she ended up on tiptoes.

"Yeah, Brother wanted to know where you were but was too embarrassed to ask anyone, I think he was a bit worried when he found Havoc without you." Al paused then seemed to think of something "Not that I don't want to see you too." He suddenly added, embarrassed, himself, now. Winry just laughed.

"Don't worry I know what you mean, so where's Ed?"

"Erm", Al looked around "I don't kn-" he cut off his own sentence with a grin. "there." He said a second after a hand landed on Winry shoulder making her jump and almost scream. Both brothers laughed and Winry aimed her elbow into Ed's stomach.

"Don't do that." She said, growling at him.

"Ow, ok you didn't have to elbow me so hard." He said gripping his stomach but still smiling.

"Hey Al." Al was called back to a conversation leaving Ed and Winry by themselves.

"So you having fun?" he asked. Winry considered lying and saying she was but she decided against it.

"Not really."

"Same, you want a drink?" He was still grinning at her and she had a feeling he'd already had some drinks too.

"Sure why not."

Ed grabbed some bottles from a nearby table a when unable to find a bottle opener open them with his teeth.

"Show off." Winry muttered when he handed her an open bottle. Ed led her into the Kitchen and the both sat on the cold tiled floor, in an out of the way corner.

"You ever played I never?" Ed asked once they were seated.

"No what is it?" Winry enquired.

"It's a drinking game, each person takes it in turns to say a sentence starting with I never, if you've done the thing in the sentence you drink. You don't have to say a true sentence." He explained. "I'll start, I never ... had a brother." Ed took a swig from his bottle, Winry didn't. She raised her eyebrow.

"That was lame."

"Yeah I know, it was an example. Now your turn."

"I never..." she paused trying to think of something "had a job." Winry drank, Ed didn't. "Spoilt brat." She muttered, he grinned in response.

"I never moved house." Ed took his turn. Both drank. "Where'd you use to live." He asked her.

"We all used to live with my Granny out in the country. What about you?"

"Don't remember really, moved when I was like three, I have some fuzzy memories of a little house on a hill in a village somewhere but not many, I don't think Al remembers it at all."

When Ed returned to Winry with fresh bottles it was Winry's turn.

"Thanks." She said taking the bottle. "I never fell for someone in my biology class." She said, the alcohol making her say things she wouldn't normally. She took gulp from the new bottle then watched Ed, he was staring at his bottle, then he looked up at her meeting her eye and tipped some of the bottle's contents into his mouth. Winry smiled sweetly at him, he grinned back drunkenly.

"You know you're kind of cute." He leant forward, placing one hand on her cheek, and kissed her. She kissed back for a second then pushed him back harder than necessary. He fell back, cracking his elbow on the floor.

"Ow, I take it back you're not cute." He muttered rubbing his elbow.

"You are such a jerk, what the hell was that." She almost yelled at him.

"What do you mean what was that."

"I can't believe you, you say it was a mistake to kiss me before then you do it again." Feeling tears start to sting her eyes, Winry got up and ran away, dodging and shoving her way through the people, she saw a staircase and headed for it, she wanted to find a bathroom to lock herself in. Choosing a door at random, she pushed it open, it was a bedroom, from the looks of it a spare one, she felt herself sway and a hand caught her.

"You're drunk you shouldn't be running around." Ed said supporting her.

"What do you care?" She shrugged him off, lost balance and hit the floor making her knees hurt.

"See." Ed sighed. "You ok?" he knelt beside her.

"No some idiot is messing me about." The tears were starting to flow down her cheeks.

"Winry, I'm sorry."

"That's what you said last time, it doesn't change the fact you did it again. You're such a coward."

"What?"

"Oh come on, you don't want a relationship because you're too scared to lose anyone else. You don't want to have anyone else to lose."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say."

"Look Winry, you're drunk, I'm drunk. Let's talk about this in the morning. You look like you could do with some sleep."

"Yeah sure, whatever." She gave in knowing she'd said all she could. Ed helped her up and onto the bed. "Wait what about the party."

"It's nearly over anyway."

"Ok." Winry said as she settled on to the bed. As Ed turned to leave, she grabbed his sleeve.

"What?" he asked, gently, or as gently as Ed could.

"In the morning you're just going to say this was all a terrible mistake. Please don't leave yet."

"Winry, I should go." He said, but sat down on the bed anyway.

"Please." She kept a hold on him. Ed was too tired and too drunk to argue so he kicked off his shoes (Winry had discarded her own earlier that evening) and lay down next to her. Winry laid her head on his shoulder and stretched her arm across his chest. Ed lay his arm over hers. Winry fell asleep quickly leaving Ed to contemplate how good it felt to have Winry lying next to him and how soft her skin was under his fingers as he softly stroked her arm. He drifted off listening to the sounds of Roy and co, kicking drunken kids out of Riza's house.

* * *

**So a shorter chapter but I thought that was a good place to leave it. So I'm not entirely sure what the drinking age is in America, but I'm guessing they are drinking under age, so just remember I'm not condoning it under-age drinking is bad. **

**I guess the party might not have been what you were expecting but Winry is not really a party girl and I just can't imagine Ed ever being a party boy, just like I can't imagine Al ever drinking... **

**Also the drinking game 'I never' was one I got from Lost, although I have never played it with alcohol the placebo effect can cause some amusing results. **

**The bit where Ed changes his mind about Winry being cute is in the orginal story somewhere, I just don't know where (or which version), so please don't ask me. I think it was at the Rockbell's house and it was a wrench that changed his mind. If anyone knows where it happens please tell my 'cause I want to know now.**

**One more thing... review please. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the wait, life has been getting busy. I now have a beta-reader, Auto-Alchemechanicist, so thanks to her for her work improving my story. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed and say thanks for your patience, I am headed into my finally college exams soon so I won't update as much as usual so sorry about that, just bare with me.**

**Anyway, I think that is enough waiting so back to Ed, Winry and the gang.**

Chapter 7

Winry woke up to find herself on her side. Her head didn't rest on Ed's shoulder, but did face his chest. He'd curled himself around her with one arm round her waist and one leg thrown over hers. He was still deeply asleep and for a second Winry cuddled closer to him, smiling contentedly. However, she remembered the conversation he'd promised her. Taking a deep breath she gently slid out from his grip and slowly moved off the bed trying not to bounce the mattress too much. She pulled the blanket off the end of the bed and laid it over him, but she shivered because she was away from his body heat. Without her next to him he'd rolled onto his stomach, still sound asleep.

Winry couldn't help herself from brushing his long, blond hair from his face. Leaning over him she pressed a light kiss on to his temple and then gently picked the band that had held his hair in its braid off the floor and laid it on the pillow next to his head.

The clock on the bedside table informed her it was already 9:15 in the morning and Winry rubbed her forehead. She had a headache. She pulled the clip from her hair, as it had twisted into a painful position and let her hair fall loose around her shoulders. She gently padded out of the room.

Hearing the chink of glasses and the soft murmur of voices downstairs she headed towards them. By the time she entered the bright kitchen she had decided she wouldn't be able to eat. Al greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning."

"U-huh," Winry answered back pulling out a seat at the breakfast bar.

"We have food, coffee and aspirin. What would you like?" he kept his voice low and soft, sympathetic to her pain.

"Coffee sounds good please. You seem to be fine this morning"

"Yep, the great thing about not drinking alcohol is I don't get hangovers."

"You don't drink?"

"Nope."

"Don't think _I_ will ever again, urk! I'm going to kill Ed for getting me drunk."

"Speaking of Ed, do you know where he is?"

"What makes you think I would know?" Winry said a little too defensively and felt the heat rushing to her cheeks.

"You were the last person I saw him with," Al answered. His tone and look showed he suspected she knew, but he didn't push it. At that moment Roy walked into the kitchen yawning and stretching his arms above his head. He'd discarded his shirt at some point so it was quite a spectacle which made Winry blush even more.

"Al, Winry," Roy acknowledged them with a nod.

"Hey Colonel, Riza said, and I quote, 'When Roy wakes himself from his drunken stupor, tell him that before he can consume food or drink of any kind he must clear up my front room.'" Al gave an apologetic smile as Roy grunted in dissatisfaction and exited the kitchen.

It wasn't long before Riza herself showed up.

"Oh Winry, good morning I wondered what happened to you."

"Oh I... err... fell asleep."

"Do you have some clean clothes with you?" she asked. Winry looked down at her now crumpled dress.

"Yeah, but my bags in Jean's car."

"Well he'll be in the front room."

Winry finished her last dregs of coffee and handed the cup back to Al. "Right, thanks," she said to Riza before heading out the door and pulling her fingers through her messed up hair. Riza followed her.

"You ok?" she asked kindly.

"Well I have a hangover."

"No I mean, with the whole Jean thing. He wasn't a very good date last night."

"Ah well, it was my fault too. Just guess we're better off as friends."

"And Ed?"

"What about him?"

"I saw you with him last night, but now I don't know where he is."

"Upstairs still asleep, I think," Winry said before she could stop herself.

"Huh?"

"Damn. Okay, please don't tell anyone but we were both kind of drunk and we shared a bed last night, in a fully clothed sleep filled way. But he did kiss me again last night."

"So are you two...?"

"No, I mean when he wakes up and finds me he's probably going to tell me he can't again. I just...I don't know. I like him, I do and I think he likes me too, but he won't let himself. I told myself I'd be patient and wait, but he doesn't make it easy. Sorry, you probably don't want to hear this."

"No it's ok. I want to help. First things first, you need to set the record straight with Jean. We can deal with Ed later," Riza smiled at the younger girl. Winry smiled back and noticed how Riza had said _we_. She wondered if any of her friends from her old school would be that loyal and felt glad she'd joined this particular group of friends.

Riza led Winry to the room the boys were clearing up. As they reached the partially open door Riza put her finger to her lips. They softly pushed the door open further until she could see the guys with rubbish bags picking up cans and so on. Roy, however, was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed. Riza picked up a nearby can. None of the people who saw her said a word as she took aim and launched the empty can at Roy's head. It hit him accurately and he jumped up, rubbing his head and looked wildly around.

"Who did that?" he said angrily before he caught sight of Riza standing by the door scowling at him.

"Don't sit on your ass and let everyone else do the work. Get moving. Jean, Winry needs her clothes out your car."

"Ah right, here," Havoc fished in his pocket and held out his keys to Riza.

"She'll need someone to show her the way to the car."

"Why can't y-"

"Jean," Riza's voice was not to be argued with.

"Okay," he gave in, but still looked at Roy who nodded at him before he left, passing the bag he was holding to Breda.

******

Winry and Havoc walked to the car in awkward silence. Riza had left them to it. Havoc handed Winry her bag.

"Hey, I'm sorry about last night. I guess I neglected you a bit."

"No, well, yeah, you did, but I mean it doesn't matter. I guess we should just stay friends."

"Wait don't I get another chance."

"No. We won't ever be anything more than friends."

"Does this have anything to do with Ed?"

"Is it that obvious?" Winry asked slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, guess I was kidding myself you'd get over him so quickly."

"I wish I could. He's going to keep pulling me in and then throwing me out."

"Come on, you're a great girl, smart, funny and cute. He'll get some sense into him."

"I doubt it, but thanks."

"I could _knock_ some sense into him."

"Please don't."

"Heh, yeah, on second thought he'd probably flatten me," he said, making Winry and himself laugh.

"Right well I'm going to take a shower and get changed now," Winry said before disappearing back into the house.

******

Edward woke up slowly, stretched his legs out, and rolled onto his back. The pain where his belt buckle had dug into him drew him out of his sleep. Memories came back and he remembered lying on the bed with Winry. The only problem was that she wasn't here anymore. He sat up, making the blanket fall off from him, and his loose hair fell over his shoulders. There hadn't been a cover over him when he fell asleep and his hair had still been in its braid. He pulled his fingers through his hair, to see if the band was tangled into it. Then he saw it on the pillow, snatched it up, and pulled his hair into a pony tail.

He climbed off the bed and patted at his trouser pockets. Where were his car keys? He remembered Al stealing them off him the night before, claiming they were safer in the hands of the non-drinker. So he had to find Al to get his clean clothes out of the truck. That is if Al hadn't done that already.

******

When Ed had retrieved his clothes from Al, who had got them out of the truck already, he headed off to take a shower. He listened outside the bathroom door for a second and heard no sound, so he turned the handle and entered the room. A small scream broke the silence as he found himself face to face with Winry, who was only wearing her underwear. She snatched up a towel and wrapped it round her before snatching a bottle of something and throwing it at Ed, who came back to his senses in time to duck and slip back out the room with a mumbled apology.

"Never pegged you for a peeping Tom, Elric," Roy said as he strode down the hall, his hair still wet from his own shower.

"Oh, shut it Mustang," Ed shot back.

Roy just laughed and said, "The en-suit in the master bedroom is free."

"Whatever," Ed said which was close enough to a thank you between them.

******

By lunch time they'd managed to clear up the debris from the party, leaving the afternoon for fun. Roy had lit the barbeque and then wandered off, leaving the cooking to Havoc and Falman. Everyone sat out on the patio, or lawn, or were in the pool. Rose lay stretched out by the pool in a bikini, sunglasses pulled over her face, her already tanned skin becoming browner under the sunlight. Winry sat at the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in. Winry hadn't brought any swimwear with her, so she wore denim shorts and a blue checked shirt, which was tied up under her bust. Al was in the pool, but rested his arms on the side next to Winry so he could talk to her. Ed was with Havoc at the barbeque getting over the last of his embarrassed fury when he'd found out Roy had told everyone he'd walked in on Winry in the shower.

"So Winry and I are just staying friends," Havoc said to him.

"That's nice," Ed replied feigning disinterest.

"I think she likes someone else," Havoc hinted.

"Really?" Ed continues with the same tone.

"Oh, come on, man, she's hot and she's totally into you. What's your problem?"

"You're really shallow, you know that right?"

"That's not the point. Do you like her?"

"She's a good friend."

"That's not what I'm asking; now just answer the damn question."

"Alright, yes, I like her, no point denying it now. But it's more complicated than that."

"Is it really? Just go over and talk to her."

"You've changed you're tune; I thought you liked her."

"Not as much as you do, now go," Ed sighed and made his way to Winry.

"Not going in the pool?" he asked standing behind her.

"No," She tipped her head back so she could see him. "You?"

"Well I wouldn't want to leave you on your own."

"Don't be stupid and just go."

"If you say so," Ed replied with a wicked grin before yanking his shirt off over his head, so he was left standing in his long baggy swim shorts. "Ouch," he said rubbing his eye.

"You ok?" Winry stood up.

"Yep," He grinned again, wrapped his arms round her, lifted her up, and then jumped into the pool, taking Winry with him.

Winry and Ed surfaced at the same time.

"You are so dead," Winry said scowling at him.

"Oh yeah, you got to catch me first," Ed grinned and swam away having Winry on his tail. Ed reached the opposite corner of the pool, twisted round and was about to head off again when Winry caught him up, cornering him.

"You're fast," he said

"Yeah, I know. Guess it's a good thing I can swim seeing as I was dragged into the water."

"Oh come on, it's not like I'd let you drown," Ed flicked water at Winry who flicked some back at him. It wasn't long before they were messing around like children.

"Hey kids, time to eat," Roy called out to them. Ed was out of the pool as quick as lightning, but had an afterthought and stayed by the edge to help Winry out of the pool.

******

After lunch, they changed out of there swimwear, except for Winry who was given some spare clothes by Riza (who threw a withering glare at Ed which had little effect as he wasn't looking).

As Winry stepped out of Riza's room in the fresh clothes, she saw Ed coming down the corridor, back in his t-shirt and trousers. He gestured to her and she went to meet him.

"About last night," he started.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said. It wasn't my place."

"No, it's ok. I mean you're right, sort of. But I erm...," Ed's sentence trailed off.

"You know your speech last time was a lot better. Look, forget it ok, I transferred to Central so I could get into a good college, not to find a boyfriend. I don't need a complicated relationship." With that Winry walked away, but all the while mentally kicking herself for that dumb line. She wanted to turn around, but her pride wouldn't let her. Ed watched Winry walk away wanting to run after and stop her, but his pride also got the better of him.

*******

The next week at school, Winry and Ed pretended to the whole world and themselves that everything was fine. Even within their own circle of friends, most people thought they were okay. Only Al, who knew his brother too well to not know when something was wrong, and Riza, who was just incredibly observant, really knew what was going on.

No matter what Al said to Ed he wouldn't let go of his stubborn pride but finally by Friday Al's words were beginning to wear Ed down and a small flyer and some casually spoken words finally gave him a new determination.

*******

Ed closed his locker door a little harder than was called for, but most of the people with lockers near his were used to it. However, the small brunette who'd been about to talk to him took a nervous step back towards two friends. All three held bundles of flyers. Ed turned to look at them.

"What?" he asked rudely.

"Err nothing," The brunette answered. She was obviously a first year. However, a second year who shared some classes with Ed stepped forward.

"Ed you could start to be a little nicer."

"I'm fine how I am, thanks. Now if you have nothing to say, stop bothering me."

"Actually, I have got something to say," and she shoved one of her flyers into his hands. He glanced down; it was advertising the spring dance.

"Do I look like I want to go to a lame school dance?" Ed said holding the flyer for the girl to take back, but didn't.

" You've always gone before, so why not this year?" This was true, usually because every time they had a dance, Roy decided to drag everyone with him, though he only went to show off some new girlfriend. He'd had Riza for the last couple of dances, though. Ed sighed. He was going to be dragged to this one as well and he hated school dances.

"Then, I don't need an flyer. I don't get why you girls get so giddy about dances anyway."

"Oh come on Ed, it's every girl's dream to go to a school dance, especially with a gorgeous guy," her voice turned slightly suggestive at the end and Ed realised she was hinting. He looked at her.

"Well I hope you find some guy to take you, then," he said shooting the poor girl down, though she hadn't really expected anything else and didn't really care much as he wandered off down the hall, taking the flyer with him.

Ed looked at it, repeating the girl's words in his head. '_It's every girl's dream to go to a school dance….'_ He hated school dances, but then he'd always just spent the evening in a stifling hall, wearing warm clothes, listening to bad music, and watching couples dance. The most fun he'd ever had was watching Havoc trying to chat with a girl when her boyfriend showed up. But still, maybe if he had a date, then it wouldn't be so bad. He eagerly rushed off to class, to try to catch Winry before the class started and mentally sighed. What the hell had happened to the Edward Elric who was always late to class and never so much as contemplated a date?

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, hope you didn't forget about this story! It's been a while since I update and I'm sorry but I have been so busy with exams recently, I'm not quite finished yet though. Anyway I hope you'll forgive the delay. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story last time.**

**Again beta read by the wonderful Auto, I'd like to say thanks for her hard work correcting my, often dumb, mistakes.**

**So now on with the story.**

Chapter 8

Ed sprinted down the hall, and skidded round a corner. He was late. He'd tried to be early, but ended up getting his timetable mixed up and headed to the wrong classroom. He also knew no teacher would accept that excuse this far into the school year.

As he rounded the corner he crashed right into a teacher, knocking his papers everywhere.

"Sorry," he mumbled picking up the papers for the teacher.

"Thank you," the teacher said taking them from Ed and gave him with a stern glare. "Now Mr. Elric, care to tell me why you were running down the corridor? Do you have class now?"

"Yes, so I need to go," Ed replied with his usual rudeness. The teacher raised an eyebrow, but let it slide

"Alright, but walk." The teacher watched Ed as he moved down the corridor and slipped into one of the classrooms.

"Edward, you're late again."

"Yes but-"

"I don't want to hear any more excuses. Just sit down."

"But-"

"Sit down. I'll speak to you after class." The teacher looked exasperated as Ed sighed and slumped down in his seat next to Winry. She ignored him completely, concentrating on her work.

After class finished, Ed tried to talk to Winry, but the teacher called him to the front. He shoved some paper into his bag as he watched Winry walk away. She turned back as she reached the door and gave him a wave and a sympathetic look. Ed smiled back at her and watched her leave. He slung his bag over his shoulder and stuffed his hand in his trouser pocket, wrapping and closing it around the flyer. He moved to the front of the class.

"Edward, what's going on with you?" his teacher began gently. She was trying to be sympathetic. She'd taught him in his first year and she'd been his favorite teacher when he'd first come to Central High.

"Nothing, look I'm sorry I was late I went to the wrong class."

"Really Ed, you think I'm going to believe someone as smart as you made that kind of mistake half way through the school year?"

"It's the truth, honest."

"Ok but that isn't the real reason I wanted to talk to you. Your attendance has been awful and when you do show up you're usually late and as for your grades, you're only getting C's. It isn't just this class either; from what your other teachers say this is a general thing."

"C's aren't bad."

"But you were getting A's last year and I know you still can."

"What if I can't?"

"You can. Look I know you've had a hard childhood, but you can't use that as an excuse when your brother is doing so well."

"I'm not using it as an excuse; maybe I just don't give a damn about school anymore," Ed said loudly on the verge of yelling.

"Getting angry isn't going to solve anything Edward. School is important and you know that. What do you want to do with your life?"

"I want to have fun and live my life the way I want to, not the way adults think I should. I want people to get off my back about things and most of all, I want people to leave me alone and stop trying to fix things that can never be fixed." Ed was actually yelling by the end of his speech and he ignored the teacher calling after him as he stormed out of the room to come face to face with the blue eyed blonde.

Winry's eyes were wide and slightly scared.

"Erm, I waited for you," she said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, alright," he snapped and walked off.

"Hey that's no way to speak to someone who waited," She called after him.

"Well, no one asked you to wait." He almost snarled at her unable to stop himself taking his anger out on the one person he didn't want to hurt again.

"Fine, I won't bother in the future." Winry's voice sounded on the verge of tears. By the time guilt had cut through Ed's anger enough for him to turn around and face her, she'd run off.

Winry sat at the table picking at a salad. No one had said anything about Ed's absence apart from Al who, once he'd heard the story from Winry, had abandoned his lunch to look for Ed.

As lunch finished, Winry started to make her way to the library to study during her free period. Riza caught up with her.

"So what's going on?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"With Ed?"

"I don't know. I heard a little of what the teacher was saying at the beginning. It was about him being late all the time and getting bad grades. Then, a teacher came down the corridor, so I moved away and the next thing I heard was Ed yelling. I don't know why, though."

"He's always been a bit like that; he has quite a temper and the only person I've ever seen calm him down is Al."

"Yeah, but Al wasn't there. I just wanted to help, but he yelled at me, too."

"Don't take it to heart."

"Oh man, why'd I have to fall for him? Why couldn't I fall for a nice, sensitive guy with no issues?"

"Sometimes we can't help who we fall for with."

"Are we talking about me or you now?"

"Both," Riza said smiling.

Winry had biology last and she reached the classroom early enough to have to wait outside for the previous class to file out, which to her surprise included Al.

"Hey Al, is Ed okay?" she asked catching his arm.

"He's fine, don't worry about it," Al said before departing with a quick wave.

"Checking up on me?" Ed asked appearing at Winry's side making her jump. "Sorry, about earlier. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I seem to spend a lot of time apologising to you, don't I."

"Well, maybe you should stop doing things you have to apologise for," Winry muttered.

"Look, there is something I wanted to ask you-"

"Wow, is that Ed actually on time to class; shall I call a doctor?" Havoc said loudly from half way down the corridor. He reached Ed quickly and flung an arm around his neck in a loose headlock.

"Ow, get off me, freak," Ed mumbled, aiming a light punch into Havoc's stomach.

"Ooh, harsh and uncalled for Ed," he said trying to sound hurt while grinning.

"Can your question wait till after class?" Winry asked, heading into the room.

"Guess so," Ed said, watching Winry walk into class. He followed her in.

During class the Principal's secretary walked in and quietly spoke to Ed, telling him to go to the Principal's office after class.

Al was so focused on his work he didn't even see the secretary walk into the room; he didn't look up until the teacher called his name for a second time.

"Alphonse."

"Huh, yeah," he said finally looking up. With his attention gained the secretary walked up to him and bent down so she was on a similar level to him.

"Please come to the Principal's office after class." She caught the look of concern and confusion on his face. "Don't worry you haven't done anything wrong." She gave him a comforting smile before she left. Though Al wasn't comforted, he didn't think he was going to see the Principal for a commendation.

Al pushed open the door to the waiting room just outside the Principal's office. The secretary smiled at him and indicated he should take a seat. He perched on a chair nervously wondering what this could be about. He didn't have a clue until Ed flung the door open, making it crash into the wall. The secretary jumped, Al just gave Ed a glare that said 'this is all your fault'. Ed slumped down on the seat next to Al.

"That explains a lot," Al muttered.

"What?"

"You're in trouble again and you're dragging me into it."

"Not on purpose. Look, I don't know what this is about and it's really annoying. I promised I'd talk to Winry."

"Oh great, now you're making her wait too?"

"No I'm not. Riza is taking her home. Guess it'll have to wait till tomorrow."

The door to the Principal's office opened and the Principal himself stepped out.

"Ah, Edward, Alphonse. Nice to see you both," a man with a stern voice walked over to them and shook their hands.

"Principal Bradley," Al said.

"So what's this about?" Ed asked rudely.

"Step into my office and we'll have a chat."

Ed and Al followed the Principal into his office, took seats in front of his desk, and he sat behind it.

"I have both of your reports for the first half of the year. Alphonse you made a very good start at this school, well done. Edward, your grades have fallen and your teachers tell me your attendance and punctuality has left a lot to be desired. Now my normal procedure would be to contact your parents, but neither letters nor phone calls have been answered. You two lost your mother didn't you?" The question was not asked either harshly or kindly, but instead as if it were just a mere fact to be discovered.

"Yes sir," Al said sadly. He was looking at the Principal, but was completely focused on Ed, who was incredibly tense and not liking the direction of this conversation.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ed said through clenched teeth.

"Is everything okay at home, with your father?" the Principal asked ignoring Ed's question. Out of the corner of his eye, Al could see Ed's knuckles turn white as he gripped the arms of the chair. He was barely controlling his temper. Sensing the situation was about to go downhill rapidly, Al spoke up, hoping the conversation would end before Ed lost control completely.

"Sure, everything's fine," he smiled. The Principal raised a skeptical eyebrow. Al's heart sank. He was a terrible liar and he knew it.

"Yep, everything's fine. I mean he's real busy and he gets loads of mail, so the letters are probably at the bottom of a pile unopened somewhere. And as for the phone calls, our message machine is playing up," Ed lied smoothly, looking slightly too innocent.

"Hmm, well I would really like to speak with your father, so please will you tell him to get in contact with me?" the Principal directed his last comment more at Al than Ed.

"Sure," Ed said, standing up. "Can we go?"

"Yes, have a good weekend boys."

"Thank you sir," Al said as he followed Ed out of the office.

It was still early for a Saturday when Al got up the next morning. He stepped out of his room quietly and peered through the slightly open door of the room next to his. He could see Ed was still asleep; he was on his back with his limbs splayed out and the cover lay on the floor. Al sighed and quietly padded across the soft carpet and picked up the cover, placing it over Ed.

He walked down stairs pondering on the conversation with the Principal. Ed was making bad decisions and Al knew he had to help but it's hard to help someone who doesn't want it. Al had a thought and acted on it before he could change his mind. Picking up the phone, he dialled a number and waited. It rang a few times then went to voicemail. It was the recorded message that came with the phone.

"Hi Dad, it's Al, I..." he paused. He felt like he was betraying Ed and he couldn't do that "you know what, it's fine. Forget it." He put the phone down, he didn't really expect to get a reply, but he found himself hoping his Dad might call back.

The post came through the letter box then. He quickly gathered it up and sorted it. A usual the majority of it was for his Dad, but there was a letter addressed to Ed and him. He put it aside, before taking his Dad's post to his study. He flicked through them and saw an envelope with the school crest on it. He kept it in his hand as he deposited the other letters. If Ed found it, he'd destroy it before their Dad ever got near it, like every other letter they received from school. Al was no longer sure that was the best thing and left the study still holding the letter.

Ed wandered into his kitchen close to midday and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, how long have you been up?"

"Ages. We got a letter from Teacher by the way."

"We did? What's wrong with the phone, or just dropping by? She doesn't live that far away."

"Just read it."

"Have you?"

"Yes," Al held the letter out for Ed to take. He read the letter quickly.

"Great, it's an invitation to dinner. What's so amazing about that?"

"I didn't say anything was amazing about it. I just told you to read it."

"Great, I read it. Now I'm going out."

"I'll call her and say we're coming then? Hey wait, where are you going?"

"There's someone I need to see," Ed appeared back round the door. "Trust me; I might actually be doing something right for once."

"So you admit you're wrong most of the time."

"Wait, that's not what I meant," Ed stomped off realising Al had talked him into a corner.

Winry was in her garage. It was small, but it was hers. Her tools were laid out beside her on a work bench as she tried to fix the engine in her car. It had been a long project, but one she thoroughly enjoyed. The hot weather meant she'd tied her mechanics overalls round her waist revealing a small top which showed a lot of her flat stomach. Her long hair was held back under a bandana. The radio was on which meant she didn't hear the truck pull up, or someone coming up the drive. A shadow fell over her and instinctively spun round holding her wrench out. It caught the figure on the side of his head and he stumbled back, hitting the floor as a stream of curses came out of his mouth.

Winry was shocked as she looked down at the figure.

"Ed? You shouldn't creep up on people."

"I didn't. I just walked up. Now I know to be more careful of the crazy lady with the wrench."

"Sorry," Winry held her hand out and helped pull Ed to his feet. He gently poked his head.

"Ow, that's going to bruise," he whined. Winry indicated he should sit on some boxes, then she lifted his hair away from where she'd hit him. It was slightly red, but she hadn't broken skin.

"It'll be fine you big baby. So why are you here anyway?"

"I'm a masochist, apparently."

"Seriously, I said I was sorry," Winry hefted her wrench in a way that said she wouldn't be sorry a second time.

"Okay, sorry about yesterday. It wasn't my fault honest."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Winry smiled down at him. Ed couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful, somehow even more so with a smudge of oil on her nose. Ed could feel blood rushing to his cheeks, and he could see an answering blush on Winry's cheeks.

"Here, have you heard about this?" Ed handed her the folded flyer he'd got the day before.

"A school dance, what about it?"

"I... I thought you should know, Roy usually drags everyone to these things, though I don't know maybe you want to go, or maybe you've already been asked to go with someone else."

"No one's asked me. I never really went to school dances at my old school, but it'd be nice to see what a dance at Central is like."

"Great," Ed frowned and looked down for a second. When he looked back up, there was resolve in his eyes. "Winry I'd really like you to come to the dance with me."

"What?"

"Will you be my date to the dance?"

"Ed I-"

"Oh come on I thought every girl wanted to get taken to a dance," Ed said breaking the mood completely.

"Don't lump all girls together, Ed."

"Fine, forget I asked," he turned to leave, but Winry caught his arm.

"Wait, why did you ask me?"

"What?"

"Why did you ask me?"

"Because I wanted to."

"That's not an answer."

"Because, I've never actually cared about a girl before. I mean, I've never really regretted upsetting anyone, the way I regretted upsetting you. Somehow without even meaning to, you got closer to me than I've let anyone aside from Al get in a long time. You were right; I don't want to lose someone again, but maybe having no one to lose is worse. I understand if I've already pushed you too far away. I just-" Ed was cut off when Winry pressed her figures over his lips.

"I think that's probably the truest thing you've ever said to me, Ed."

"That was kind of the point," he replied when she moved her hand away. "I'll be going now."

"Wait, don't you want to hear my answer."

"What?"

"Ed, I'd love to go to the dance with you."

"You would?"

"Yes. I think I just found a dream I never knew I had."

**Thanks for reading, next chapter, they'll finally go to the dance... I'll try to update quicker but sometimes the real world has other things planned for us so we'll see how we go. Thanks for being patient, dear readers. Now if you'd care to drop me a review I'll much appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know! I know! This took forever! But you know what they say 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' (Is that relevent? I don't know). **

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You are wonderful people much love coming your way! Also thank you to Auto my beta-reader.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Winry buried her head in her hands.

"This is a disaster," she muttered. "Why did I agree to go with him?"

"You changed your mind?" Riza asked.

"No, but I have nothing to wear and no money to buy anything." Winry looked up at her friends. She was in the common room with Riza and Rose, since the girls had decided to ditch the boys for a while.

"Stand up," Rose said getting up and pulling Winry to her feet.

"What do you think? Similar size?" Rose asked Riza, standing next to Winry.

"Hmm, possibly, don't worry I think between the two of us we can find something that'll fit her," Riza answered casting a trained eye over the two girls.

"What? You'd lend me a dress."

"Of course, what are friends for?" Rose replied, her voice raising an octave in her excitement.

* * *

The day of the dance arrived and the afternoon saw the girls gathered at Riza's house to get ready. Riza had an elegant black knee length dress on, Rose wore a pink full length dress, and Gracia wore a green dress that matched her eyes. Winry couldn't believe the dress she'd been lent. It was pale blue, the top dipped in a V-neck. The front of the dress reached her knees and the back fell further, brushing against the backs of her legs. Her hair was styled and her make-up carefully applied.

The boys had all agreed to meet them at Riza's. They were all wise enough to stay away from the girls' preparations and the girls could hear their increasingly loud banter from downstairs. Eventually Roy yelled up the stairs for them to get a move on.

The girls made their way to the top of the stairs. Winry had a chance to catch a site of Ed before he saw her. He'd managed to wear a tie with his suit, which surprised Winry, but as she watched him she noticed him tug on his collar uncomfortably. She smiled. Then Riza stepped into full view and the boys all looked up to watch the girls walk down the stairs. Winry's eyes were fixed on her feet as she walked down the stairs, concentrated on not tripping over in her heels, as she reached the last step. Ed held out his hand and she took the offered support, stepping down onto the floor.

Winry looked up at Ed, who was smiling at her.

"You look beautiful," he whispered only for her to hear.

"Thank you," Winry answered, her cheeks turning slightly red. "Who'd have thought you could actually be such a gentleman."

"Don't worry I'll go back to normal at midnight," he said with a grin.

"Better make the most of this then," she smiled back at him.

"Come on, pictures," Maes waved a compact camera around.

There were some groans, but Roy pulled Riza towards him and they posed for the first one. He then took it off Maes's hands and took a picture of Maes with Gracia, which he knew was the reason Maes had brought a camera.

"Come on you two, your turn." Maes had regained control of the camera and had now turned his attention to Ed and Winry. Winry felt Ed step closer to her and his arm go round her waist. She concentrated on keeping her best photo face on as the camera clicked. The girls all gathered for one together and the boys all took a group shot. Then, finally, when Maes felt he had documented the occasion enough, they all headed off for the actual dance.

* * *

The school hall had been decorated and transformed into something almost unrecognisable. Winry looked around her, wide eyed.

"Wow, this school doesn't skip on this kind of thing do they?" she whispered to Ed.

"I should hope not, given the size of tuition fees," Ed stated.

They stood near the entrance staring at the packed hall for a bit. Winry shifted from foot to foot, her killer shoes already starting to pain her feet. She nervously wondered what she was meant to be doing. Ed was equally lost in the situation, having fought his natural urge to follow the rest of the boys.

The music was too loud for conversation. Much to Ed's relief Winry said she didn't want to dance. Instead he got them both drinks and they threaded their way through the crowd to a fairly quiet and unpopulated corner.

They chatted for a bit, and then Ed fell silent, staring off into the middle distance. Winry had the feeling something was preoccupying him. She tried to think what it was then she realised something. She silently berated herself for not noticing earlier.

"Ed," she said gently bringing his attention back to her. "Where's Al? I haven't seen him all evening." The look on Ed's face told Winry she'd made the right assumption. Ed was worried about Al.

"He didn't feel well so he stayed home," Ed replied quietly. Winry vaguely remembered other times Al hadn't come to things because he was ill; all those time Ed had stayed at home with him.

"How come you didn't stay with him?" she asked.

"I didn't want to ditch you," Ed said. After a pause he sighed, "To tell you the truth, I tried but Al threatened many painful things if I didn't meet you. I'm sorry." He looked at Winry as if expecting her to yell at him and storm off. Winry half wanted that to be her reaction, but she knew how important Al was to Ed so instead she took hold of his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Don't worry," she said softly, "Al will be fine."

"Thanks," Ed smiled at her.

The music changed from some club tune to a gentle love song, perfect for slow dancing. Ed grimaced and drained his cup, chucking the empty plastic in the direction of the bin. He grabbed Winry's empty cup and threw that, this time actually getting it in the bin. He gave her a triumphant smile before starting to pull her towards the dance floor.

"I thought we weren't going to dance."

"Yeah, but I promised Al I'd give you at least one dance. Don't make me break my promise to my little brother," he said mockingly. Winry smiled and nodded letting herself be dragged, secretly pleased to be able to dance with him.

After the song finished, the DJ switched back to club music and Ed and Winry tried to move to the edges of the hall again, away from the dance floor. As they weaved their way through the crowd, they saw Solaris approaching Riza who stood alone. As Solaris got near, she pretended to trip and her glass should have tipped the sticky liquid all over Riza. Instead, with complete cool, Riza grabbed her arm. One hand on her wrist the other on her elbow, making it look like she was catching her. In the same movement, she tipped Solaris' hand back and the liquid spilled all over her.

"Oh dear, you should be more careful; it's probably those shoes," Riza said. Solaris just glared at her and walked off trying to keep as much dignity as possible. Roy appeared by Riza's side ,then apparently having watched the incident from a safe distance.

Ed could barely contain his laughter. He had a hand clamped over his mouth but his shoulders were still shaking.

"Something funny Elric?" a voice hissed behind them. Ed and Winry spun around to face the newcomer.

"Actually, yes, that was hilarious, Envy," Ed said outright, sneering the nickname.

"That's brave saying it to my face."

"Oh come on, what's the big deal? You don't like your sister anymore than anyone else," Ed retorted, knowing Envy was spoiling for a fight.

"Want to say that again?"

"Why, are you deaf?"

Envy clenched his fists, squaring up to Edward. Ed glared back at him, taking a step forward. Winry grabbed his arm.

"Ed, don't do this."

"You should listen to your girlfriend, pipsqueak," Envy grinned as Ed's eyes narrowed at the insult.

"If you carry on, then this is over before it's even started," Winry warned Ed angrily, desperate for him not to spoil her evening. Ed didn't relax or show any sign of backing down. Winry gave him a second.

"Fine," she said turning around and walking away.

Ed was shocked; he hadn't really expected her to actually leave.

"Damn it, not again," he muttered angrily. Envy laughed.

"Domestic problems, Elric?" Envy's fists were still clenched, but he appeared to be enjoying the moment.

"Great, you laughed at me, now we're even. I've got to go," Ed disappeared into the crowd before Envy had time to react.

Edward threaded his way through the crowd, searching for Winry. A hand grabbed his shoulder and assuming it was Envy he swung his fist round. Roy caught his hand before it made contact.

"Watch it," he growled.

"What the hell do you want?" Ed asked angrily.

"To know why your date ran away looking like she was about to burst into tears."

"Damn it. It's all Envy's fault."

"Don't blame other people, just deal with it," Roy dropped Ed's hand and shoved him in the direction of the door. "Riza's with her outside at the moment."

"Thanks," Ed mumbled so quietly Roy almost didn't catch it.

* * *

Winry stood by some stone steps that led down to the car park. Riza stood with her.

"You okay?" Riza asked.

"Surprisingly yes. I think I might be getting used to him messing things up now."

"So you're not giving up?"

"No, I might make him grovel a bit and then forgive him."

"You're learning," Riza laughed. She stopped when she looked over Winry's shoulder and saw Ed and Roy approaching. "Good luck," she said before walking over to join her boyfriend. Winry sighed as she turned to face Ed, who'd approached.

"I didn't land a punch, promise," Ed said.

"How tempted were you?"

"You have no idea. Sorry I ruined your evening.

"Don't worry. I was expecting it."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Ed turned away from her folding his arms in front of him in a childish display. Winry giggled slightly and then became serious again.

"I think you need to decide what you actually want Ed."

"Huh?" He looked back at her, his eyebrows pulled down in confusion.

"Tell me what you want."

Ed frowned and looked down, pondering over the question. Then he turned back to Winry and looked her in the eye.

"I want you," he said with absolute certainty. Winry blushed under his intense gaze. On impulse, she stepped forward and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling him forwards until their lips met. After a second of surprise Ed wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Winry let go of his jacket and placed her arms around his neck, losing herself in the kiss, so much more intense and passionate than any of their previous encounters.

* * *

"Well what'd you know, shrimp pulled it off," Roy said with a smug smirk that made it look like he'd orchestrated the whole thing. He and Riza were by the open bay window, half guarding the exit, half spying in their friends.

"Do you have to make it sound like that?" Riza said, glaring at him in a way that said she wasn't impressed.

"Like what?" he tried and failed to look and sound innocent.

"What do I see in you?" Riza muttered to herself.

"My charm, good looks, gentle-manliness, wit, intelligence, oh, and of course, my overwhelming talent at this," he quickly placed a hand on the back of her head and tilted his head down, brushing his mouth with her lips lightly before settling into a firm, but gentle kiss.

* * *

Winry pulled back from Ed when she needed to breathe again. He grinned happily and kept his arms wrapped around her.

"You defiantly unruined the evening," she said quietly, feeling the heat of a blush across her cheeks

"'Unruined' isn't a word.

"Shut up," Winry said, not giving Ed a choice in the matter as she kissed him again.

Even next to his body heat, Winry began to shiver in the cold night air.

"You want go to inside?" Ed asked her. Winry shook her head. "Not really."

Ed was glad of that answer. He had no desire to return to the dance. He let go of her, shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around her before pulling her close again.

* * *

**Yay! Finally some development with Ed and Winry! I hope this chapter made up for the long wait. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, sorry doesn't even cover it. But what can I say I just moved out of my Mum's house to a whole new town to start University. I feel bad for making you guys wait so long, forgive me.**

**I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out soon! **

**Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter nine!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Winry shot up in her bed, panting slightly from her bad dream, she shook her head to dislodge the sense of foreboding and the dream faded away until she couldn't recall what had scared her so much. She wrapped a kimono style dressing gown around her and lightly skipped downstairs, delighted by the sight of both her parents in the kitchen.

She practically bounced across the room to brush a kiss against her father's cheek and throw her arms around her mother's neck.

"Someone's happy this morning." Her Dad stated with a hint of a question.

"Yes, you're not normally this affectionate." Her Mother added.

"Well I hardly ever see you two anymore." Winry grinned as she her Mum got up and placed some still warm food on to a plate and passed it to her. "Thanks." She said sitting down at the table with her parents.

"How was that dance?" Her Father asked, rightly guessing the reason behind his daughter's happiness.

"It was amazing..." Winry proceeded to tell her parents about the night before.

* * *

Ed rolled out of his bed at close to midday, grinning at the memories of the night before. He tugged on some trousers and a shirt and scraped his hair back into a ponytail, before stepping out of his room. He knocked gently on Al's bedroom door and pushed his way inside without waiting for an answer. Al wasn't there. Frowning Ed made his way downstairs. He looked round the wide hallway hoping to see some evidence of where Al was. He caught sight of the beaten up brown briefcase and his frown turned into a scowl.

He headed for the kitchen, detouring enough to kick the briefcase over.

"That was petty, Ed." Al said appearing out of the kitchen.

"Whatever. Food." Ed pushed past him into the kitchen, hungrily grabbing at food. "So where is the bastard?" Ed asked Al, knowing he followed him into the kitchen.

"Don't know, haven't seen him yet."

"Typical."

"You should give him a chance Ed; he is our Father after all."

"Drop it Al." Ed glared at his him daring him to continue, Al merely shrugged having had no expectations of getting anywhere. They fell silent for a while. Ed hoisted himself up onto the table top with a cup of coffee and a bread roll, while Al returned to his seat in front of his bowl of cereal.

"So how was last night?" Al asked, hoping this wouldn't also turn into a no go area of conversation. He was relieved by the grin that spread over Ed's face as he began to recount the details of the previous evening.

* * *

Roy was woken up by a movement at his side. He tightened his arm over the body next to his, making a sleepy sound of discontent as Riza tried to get up.

"Get off me." She mumbled grumpily, "Just because you want to laze about in bed all day doesn't mean I do." She tried again to get up, dragging Roy into complete wakefulness. He shifted then, manoeuvring himself on top of her.

"Who said anything about lazing?" he grinned ruthlessly before kissing her, Riza responding by punching his shoulder causing him to swear and roll off her. She made her escape and got out of the bed dragging the covers with her leaving Roy exposed to the cold. He moaned consistently as he climbed off the mattress.

* * *

Winry was stretched out on a lawn chair letting the afternoon sun tan her skin. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't hear the doorbell ring, or her Mother answer the door and greet the young man, she didn't even notice his presence in the garden until he let out a soft whistle. She sat up and opened her eyes, shielding them from the sun as she looked up at Edward, who had such a mischievous grin on his face she was suddenly very suspicious.

"Busy?" He asked gesturing the lawn chair.

"Yes, actually." She said with a mock scowl.

"Fine I'll come back later." Ed turned to leave.

"No, wait." Winry grabbed his arm and pulled him back, wrapping her arms round him to trap him. Ed gave her a smile of pure happiness, not marred by any negative emotion; it was rare enough for Winry to feel honoured that it was directed at her.

"Come on." Ed brushed his lips across hers briefly before taking her hand and pulling back towards the house.

"Where are we going?" Winry asked, not really caring what the answer was.

"Nowhere, just out."

Winry marvelled at how comfortable she felt with Ed, it was so simple to cross the line between friends and something more. They'd walked together so many times but never so close together or with their fingers entwined, yet to Winry this new development felt right, like it was meant to be, from the moment she first laid eyes on him. She giggled when she remembered her first impressions of him.

"What?" Ed asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

"I was just remembering when we first met."

"Why's that funny."

"You were so rude and arrogant. You really didn't want to work with me. I thought you were a bit of a jerk really."

"Oh thanks." Ed muttered in reply.

"I don't think that now, silly." Winry squeezed his hand in reassurance, "though you do act like a jerk sometimes."

Ed shrugged in reply. "It doesn't seem to bother you."

"But I know what you're really like." Winry looked up and him and smiled. He grinned back, dropping her hand and putting his arm round her shoulder. They walked in comfortable silence for a bit before Winry looked around her and frowned.

"Where are we going?" she asked Ed.

"I don't know, you live round here, I was following you." Ed stopped walking.

"What? I was following you. Did you actually plan to go anywhere?"

"Erm...sure...er...the beach."

"You thought of that just now didn't you?"

"Yes. Come on." Ed grabbed Winry's hand again and started walking. Winry pulled on his arm so he'd stop.

"Ed, the beach is that way." She indicated the opposite direction to the one he was going in.

* * *

Al lay on his bed reading. He looked up when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Back already Brother?"

"No, it's me," a deep voice said.

"Dad? Come in." Al pulled himself into a sitting position, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed. He was patting the covers looking for his bookmark as his Dad walked in. He found it and slid it in to the book, marking his page. Looking up he smiled at his Father, who hovered in the doorway.

"How are you feeling today, Son?" Hohenheim asked.

"I'm fine thanks." Al was far too used to the awkward, formal conversations with his Father by now.

"Good, how are things at school?"

"Fine, sort of, well kind of not." Hohenheim raised an eyebrow at his son's vague statement. "Well, it's not me, I'm fine. It's Ed." Al stood up and walked to his desk, picking up the letter from the school and passing it to his Father.

"What's this? A letter from the school, why do you have it?"

"Because Ed always gets rid of letters from the school." Al replied guilty. Ed was going to kill him for this.

"Yes, I'd guessed, I thought it was odd I never got a letter from them." Hohenheim said as he opened the letter and read it. He sighed. Bad grades, truancy and punctuality issues, last time he'd looked his eldest son had been a little genius. Now it seemed like he was going to the realms of hopeless teenage screw up. Hohenheim angrily thought how upset by Ed's behaviour his wife, Trisha, would have been. The thought of his wife caused him pain and without even looking at his younger son, he left the room.

* * *

"Edward is that you?" Ed froze at the sound of his Father's voice. He considered his options he could duck back out of the front door he'd just walked through. He could make a break for his bedroom and lock the door or he could just carry on as if his father didn't exist. But before he made a choice his Dad appeared in front of him. "My office, now!"

"Sorry I'm kind of busy I need to study."

"Edward." Hohenheim's voice held a thinly veiled warning. Edward gave up hope of avoiding this. He dodged past his Father and headed for the study. He knew this would end in an all out fight like it usually did and he didn't want to because he knew Al didn't like it. He also didn't want to ruin what had actually been a good day.

The office was fairly large but it was cluttered with papers that ranged from being years old to only a few days. There didn't seem to be any system to the mess at all. On the large oak desk stood a picture frame, Ed didn't need to look to know what the picture was. It was one of the few family shots they had. He could even vaguely remember the picture being taken. Ed had been a little kid at the time, Al was still young enough to have a dummy. Hohenhiem had held Ed while and Trisha had held Al, they'd been a happy family. Now Ed could barely stand to be in the same room as the man who'd once held him safe in his arms.

Ed dropped himself into armchair that was stuffed in the corner, dislodging piles of papers which had been stacked up on the arms.

"I got a letter from the school." Hohenheim said as he shut the door behind him. "What happened to your grades, Ed? You were always such a bright boy. Why are you struggling now?"

Ed practically ground his teeth in anger at this man's sudden display of parental concern.

"I'm not struggling. I could get top grades if I wanted."

"Then why don't you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your Father."

"Really? I've seen fathers; I know what they're meant to be like and you are such a crap excuse for one." Just as Ed had predicted the meeting had turned into a shouting match.

Hohenhiem turned away from him and slid a book off the shelf. He flicked through until he pulled out a photograph. He walked over to Ed's chair and stood right in front of him.

"Look." He indicated the photo. Ed just kept staring up at him, not dropping his gaze to the picture. "Look at it!" Hohenhiem said again, this time raising it so it was in Ed's line of sight.

This picture was just of Ed and his Mother. Ed was sitting on her lap, a large book open on his knees. He was reading to her from a book that should have been too advanced for his age. '_That's my little genius. I'm so proud of you.' _His mother's voice rang loud and clear in his head for the first time in a long while. Her words of praise from so long ago made him feel guilty now.

"She was proud of you. She always called you her little genius, remember. What would she think now? How would she feel watching you throw your life away for some childish rebellion? Edward, think what you are doing to yourself, please." Hohenhiem spoke softly but his words reinforced the guilt that was building up in Ed.

"Shut it. Shut the hell up." Ed yelled at the top of his voice. He stood up quickly, forcing Hohenheim to take a step back. "It's my life I'll do what I want with it." He stormed out of the office.

Al scrambled back as he came face to face with a very angry Ed. He'd been eavesdropping at the door.

"Brother, sorry I would have warned you if I knew he wanted to talk to you." Al said.

"Like hell you would have. A letter from the school, you picked up the post the other day right? I went through it looking for letters from the school and there weren't any. So how did he suddenly get one huh?" Ed glared daggers at his brother. But Al had no answer, he just hung his head in shame.

"Sorry..." he tried but Ed had already stormed off up the stairs. He reappeared a minute later with a bag, then left the house without a word. Al heard his truck pull away.

* * *

The pounding on his door was driving Jean insane.

"Alright! I'm coming." He yelled, adding much quieter. "You impatient jerk." Opening the door he saw Ed, who still looked furious from his encounter with Hohenheim. "What are you doing here?" Jean asked.

"Getting away from my so called Father and my traitorous little brother." Ed answered. Jean raised an eyebrow but didn't question what had happened. Instead he opened the door wider and gestured for Ed to come in.

"Shall we put a sign on the spare room door saying 'Ed's room' or what."

"Shut up."

* * *

Winry was already out the front of her house waiting for Ed when he got there. She pulled herself into the cab of his truck and leant across to gently brush a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning. Where's Al?"

"I don't know. I'm sure he'll find his own way to school." Ed said grumpily as he pulled away from the curb.

Ed was the last one to reach the car park. He parked up with his usual lack of care, causing his friends to step back a bit.

Ed slammed the car door a little too hard causing Fuery to jump in surprise and Roy to scowl at him. Winry came round the front of the truck and stood next to Ed.

"Morning." She said quietly.

"What's got you in such a bad mood Ed, after Saturday I'd thought you'd have been happy for once?" Roy grumbled.

"Shut up, like you don't already know." He cast a scowl at Havoc and received a guilty look in return that confirmed Jean had told everyone that the brother's were fighting.

Deciding to keep the peace, Rose changed the subject.

"So are you two, like, a couple now?" she asked Ed and Winry. The question caught them both off guard and resulted in some indistinct mumbles. Eventually Ed turned to Winry and said. "I guess so, I mean if you want us to be." His cheeks were tinged slightly pink.

Winry stared at him for a second and answering blush on her face.

"Of course I want to be, you idiot." She practically flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in the crook of his neck.

Ed's cheek flamed even more at the open display of affection and he patted her shoulder awkwardly. Winry sighed and pulled back, still smiling. She didn't mind all that much if he wasn't comfortable with public displays, she'd work on it.

Roy started to laugh at Ed but was cut off by a quick jab in the gut by Riza's elbow.

Al came running up then, looking out of breath.

"Nice timing kid, we were just about to head to class." Roy said slapping Al on the back as he walked past.

"Hey Al, are you ok?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, thought I was going to be late. I had to get Dad to drop me off."

"Your Dad's home?"

"Yes. Didn't Ed say?"

"No. What's going on with you two anyway?"

"I'll explain later. Oh right could you give this to Ed." Al handed her Ed's wallet. Ed, himself, had already crossed half the car park already. The others not too far behind, except Fuery who waited patiently for Al.

"Sure." She said slipping it in her satchel as she heard Ed call her name. She smiled at Al and gave him a quick wave before running to join Ed.

When she reached Ed's side she caught his hand and entwined her fingers with his. Ed looked at her for a second and then smiled. He knew what people expected of him and it was wasn't to walk into school hand in hand with a pretty blonde. Still he liked stirring things up sometimes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Surprise! This is my apology for the length between chapter 9 and 10. However the next one won't be so quick. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved.

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Winry stood outside her English classroom, still holding Ed's hand.

"You should go, or you'll be late," she told him.

"Yeah and everyone would be terribly surprised if I was," Ed replied sarcastically. He grinned at her. "Well I'll see you in biology then."

"Don't be late to that class either," she said grinning back at him.

"I won't. I've got a decent reason to go to Biology now," he replied. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to her briefly. Pulling back slightly he whispered to her.

"Now people will start talking." Then, with a quick wave of his hand, he was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

Winry couldn't pull the smile off her face as she stood watching the crowds for a second.

"Did I just see what I thought I just saw?" A sandy-haired boy asked, walking up to her. She glanced up at him.

"Depends what you thought you saw, Denny," she answered him. They walked into the class room together. She liked Denny. He was easy to talk to and a hard worker. She'd moved away from her original seat in this class in favour of sitting at Denny's table. He had a bit of a romantic disposition and she knew that once he'd got the information about her and Ed he'd be back to pining over the third year girl he was so obsessed with.

* * *

Break was subdued; the obvious discomfort coming from the brothers was enough to dampen everyone's spirits.

* * *

By lunch things still hadn't improved and everyone was starting to get irritable.

"Lend us some money?" Ed asked Roy, holding his hand out in a way that showed he expected Roy to comply.

"What? No way? Why should I lend you money? You're Dad could pay all our tuition fees and still buy a string of mansions."

"I left my wallet at home. I'm going to pay you back you stingy ass."

"That what you said last time, still haven't seen that money. Ask your brother."

"No!"

"Well I'm not giving you any money."

"Hey Havoc –"

"No way!" Havoc answered cutting Ed off. Ed grunted.

"You guy would seriously let me starve?"

"Hell yes," they both answered at the same time.

"You're so cruel," Ed cried over dramatically.

"Who's cruel?" Winry asked.

"They are," Ed gestured the Roy and Havoc, "I left my wallet at home and they won't lend me money."

"Oh right! Here." Winry pushed her hand into her bag and fumbled around.

"No I can't borrow money off you," Ed said quickly.

"Ha. Who said I was going to lend you money," Winry replied, pulling out his wallet and handing it too him. "Al gave it to me this morning; sorry I forgot to give it to you."

Roy and Havoc both sighed loudly in relief.

"Thanks Rockbell, you could have saved us a bunch of trouble if you'd given it to him earlier," Havoc said.

"Oh please, like he caused that much trouble."

"I'm still here you know," Ed stated grumpily.

"Really, I would have thought you'd have been getting food already," Roy teased.

"I'm gone," Ed replied heading off to get his lunch. Winry followed him.

By the time they got back most of the group had gathered around their usual benches. Al went quiet as Ed approached as if fearing drawing attention to himself. Ed was also quieter and sadder than he had been moments before.

The gloomy atmosphere coming off the two brothers soon infected the whole group. Eventually Roy slammed his hands down on the table making a few people jump.

"That's it. I've had it with you two." He got up and grabbed Ed by the back of his shirt, pulling him off the seat. He gestured for Al to follow then grabbed Ed's lunch tray before dragging him off to a unoccupied table in the lunch hall. He pushed Ed into a seat and Al quickly sat down with his food in front of him as Roy turned to glare at him.

"I don't care if you stay here or not but you aren't allowed back to our table until you've made up. That extends indefinitely." Ed was practically fuming as Roy finished his mini speech. Ed stood up and tried to square up to him but Roy used his height to his advantage by leaning his weight into the hands he placed on Ed's shoulders and pushed him back down.

"Got it?" Roy asked threateningly. Ed glared back while Al nodded quickly, anything to get this scary senior to go away. Fortunately he did.

They sat in silence for a bit until Al finally ventured to speak.

"I'm sorry," he said in a small voice.

"Are you really though, you obviously had a reason for letting Hohenheim know I'm a complete screw up," Ed replied angrily.

"I thought maybe he could help, persuade you to actually try before it's too late."

"Well you're an idiot then, that man's just as much of a screw up as me. Honestly Al I think you're the only one Mom would be proud of." Al looked up, surprised at his brothers mention of their Mother. "I want to make her proud, I do, I just... I don't even know why I act the way I do. I just don't want to follow everyone else's rules."

"So you make your own. I've always admired that but you make things to difficult sometimes. Other people can be right Ed. You can follow other people's rules if you know there right."

"I'm not sure I get what you're trying to say."

"Just be yourself, no matter what other people think. I know you think that's what you've been doing, but to be truthful you were so busy rebelling you lost your self," Al finished. Ed stayed silent for a while, staring at his now empty food tray. He stood up suddenly.

"Come on," he said, dumping his rubbish in the nearest bin.

"What?" Al asked, confused.

"Well we've made-up now. So we can go back."

"Oh." Al got up, taking his still half full tray with him.

"Thank you," Ed said quietly as they walked back to the main table.

* * *

"She's going to kill us," Ed moaned, leaning over his steering wheel as he waited for the light to go green.

"Kill you! I haven't had letters sent home from school," Al replied smugly.

"She'll probably kill you for not keeping me in line."

"Oh," Al paled at the thought, "you're right she's going to kill us." He slumped down in his seat.

"What kind of person is she?" Winry asked nervously, seeing how the boys sitting either side of her were reacting.

"Teacher is amazing and scary," Al answered, while Ed groaned and took his foot off the break as the light turned green.

"I'm beginning to wonder way you invited me."

"Because you're my girlfriend and she wants to meet you. Don't worry you'll be fine," Ed flashed Winry a quick grin before turning his eyes back to the road.

He spotted a dark-haired figure, carrying heavy looking bags, walking down the pavement a short way ahead of him. He decided to not comment on the man hoping neither of the passengers in his car recognised him.

"Hey isn't that Roy?" Al pointed out. "Let's give him a ride."

"Or the lazy bum could walk," Ed muttered.

"Or you could pick him up," Winry retorted punching him not-so-lightly on the arm.

"Ow, ok," Ed grumbled in reply. He beeped his horn at Roy before driving past him and pulling up to the pavement. Leaning out of the window he yelled, "Get in."

Roy grinned and swung the bags into the bed of Ed's truck before vaulting over himself.

"Thanks," he said, banging on the roof to indicate he was ready.

Ed pulled away again muttering to himself about what he'd do if Roy dented his roof.

* * *

Ed turned off down a small side street between a butchers and a pub. A little down was a turn off for a small car park for the pub. He pulled into it and parked the truck next to Roy's car.

"Thanks," Roy said again as he climbed out of the bed of the truck. Ed shrugged.

"I was bullied into it."

"I'm sure you were."

"Well if it isn't little Eddie," a new voice said. Winry looked around to the back door of the pub to see a short, stocky woman standing there.

"Nice to see you too Ms Mustang," Ed said, obviously forcing himself to be polite when he wanted to yell at the insult of being called 'little Eddie'. Ms Mustang nodded her head at him.

"Hello Alphonse," she said before turning to Winry, "and who is this young lady."

"This is Winry, she started at Central a few months back and for some crazy reason she thought it'd be a good idea to date Ed," Roy answered. "Winry, this is Chris Mustang, my Aunt, foster mother and slave driver."

"To right, now get my shopping indoors."

"See you later," Roy grinned at them and then entered the pub behind his aunt.

"Nice to meet you Winry." Chris Mustang said.

"And you."

"Well we had better go or Izumi will have our heads." Ed said.

"Bye then, don't be strangers."

As they walked away Winry took Ed's hand.

"I didn't know Roy was a foster child," she whispered.

"Well he doesn't talk about it much, his parents died when he was younger, not sure he even remembers them."

"Oh, that must be terrible."

"It is."

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I know."

When they reached the side door of the meat shop next door Al tentatively knocked on the door. It wasn't long before the door opened to reveal a large man holding a butchers knife.

"Your late," he said gruffly, "you better come in, Izumi's cooking." He turned to walk back into the house, letting the others follow him in.

"Ready to meet our teacher," Ed whispered to Winry, squeezing her hand, which he was still holding.

* * *

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! Another quick update! Ok I have a few things to say here before we get to the chapter. Firstly, over a 100 reviews! This is amazing, I have never had this much interest in a story before so thank you everyone who has reviewed I probably wouldn't have got this far without knowing people were waiting for the chapters! **

**Secondly, this chapter is quite short compared to the others, sorry the reason ties in with point three!**

**Thirdly, this chapter marks the end of part 1, it was never my intention to split the story in to parts but I feel it just works best this way. The next chapter will continuing after a time jump! (Hence the shortness of this chapter, needed to finish part one there) So several months later, towards the end of the year. It also marks the story taking on a more serious edge, I'm a bit nervous about changing the tone but I think it'll be better for the story, and there have already been hints of seriousness! **

**So I've rambled a bit, you probably want to read the chapter now!**

Chapter 12

The three of them entered the kitchen to see a thin woman working at a stove.

"Hello, teacher," Ed said grinning at her.

"Ah my wayward students and you must be Winry." She wiped her hands on a towel before holding her hand out to Winry who took it.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"No need to be so formal, call me Izumi and this is my husband Sig." She gestured to the large man.

"What's for dinner, I'm starving," Ed said trying to sneak a peak in the pot Izumi had been stirring only to be batted away by the woman who scowled at him.

"It's nearly ready, go set the table."

"But we're guests," Edward complained.

"Who took you kids in when you had nowhere else to go?"

"We're going teacher," Al replied grabbing Ed's arm and dragging him through a door further into the house, leaving Winry behind.

"Honey, go make sure they don't break anything."

"Sure," Sig replied following the boys. Izumi watched him go then turned to Winry.

"So now the boys have gone we can get to know each other," Izumi said smiling at the young blonde, Winry grinned back feeling surprisingly at ease with this woman.

They chatted as Izumi finished dinner with Winry helping out after she insisted. By the time dinner was served they were laughing like old friends much to Ed's bemusement. He soon put it aside as he ate his meal with his usual gusto.

They were starting on dessert when Izumi, having lulled the boys into a false sense of security, broached the subject of their studies. Both boys froze, Al shooting a nervous glance at his elder brother, while Ed recovered quickly and tried to look nonchalant.

"School's good," he answered vaguely.

" Err.. yeah." Al agreed nervously, Ed glared at him knowing full well Al's blatant lie had given him away.

"Don't lie to me Ed, I know full well you slacking."

Ed mentally cursed, Izumi was well respected and liked and she had friends who taught at both the local high schools, he never had a chance.

"Will people stop bugging me about that?" he hissed.

"Edward Elric, do not use that tone of voice with me." Izumi's voice had gone suddenly stern and her face took on a harsh angry expression. Ed shrunk back into his chair slightly. Seeing his brother's distress Al tried to calm the situation.

"Stay out of this Al," Izumi snapped and Al quickly tried to pretend he wasn't there. Izumi never moved her glare off Ed. Eventually he could no longer look her in the eye and looked down at his half eaten pudding. Izumi's face softened. "Finish your pudding Ed." And he did.

Once the meal had been completed and the dishes washed Izumi turned serious again.

"Excuse me Winry can I borrow the boys for a minute?"

"Sure," Winry replied.

Izumi took the boys into the back yard.

"Explain," she said simply.

"Explain what?" Ed replied, playing dumb. Izumi glared at him so he gave up.

"My grades have fallen, that's all the works just hard."

"Really? You're struggling with the work?" Izumi asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Ok, no. Not really."

"I didn't think so. So what's wrong?"

"I...I don't know."

"Ed, you've had a hard childhood, you're allowed to complain sometimes, you don't have to try so hard. There are people you can lean on, you've got me, Al, Winry."

Ed stared at his teacher, shocked. He expected to be yelled at, somehow this was worse.

"She's right you know brother," Al added, laying a hand on Ed's shoulder. Ed glanced at him. Izumi surprised him further by throwing her arms around the brothers and hugging them tightly.

"You boys are like my sons, if you need anything, absolutely anything, all you need to do is ask," she whispered. Ed brought the arm that wasn't trapped against his brother's side up to return her hug in a silent thank you.

They returned inside to find two more house guests sitting in the living room. Izumi greeted Chris Mustang warmly while Ed practically growled at the sight of Roy with his arm draped over the back of the sofa behind Winry. He stomped over and gave the offending man a moderate quick in the leg to get him to shove over so he could claim his place next to his girlfriend.

"You ought to be careful," Ed hissed at Roy as he sat down, "I'll tell Riza."

"You wouldn't dare." Roy replied flippantly, though he frowned slightly, obviously considering the consequences if Ed carried out his threat.

* * *

**End of Part 1**

**Now a quick summary of Part 2: It's the summer, but one fateful night has shattered Winry's life. Can Ed keep her from leaving Central High? And will new faces tear them apart or push them closer together. **

**One last note on updates: As some of you will remember I used to update weekly. I can not promise that I can return to this sechedule as University is very intense but I can try. Just remember I make no promises. (Part 2 will continue here, I won't start a separate story for it.)**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Boy, this chapter was difficult to write, especially around the crazy assignment's I've had to do. But still here it is. (I actually had this ready last night, put it Document Manager and everything, then forgot to upload it! I'm such an idiot XP)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

**PART TWO**

Chapter 13 

Winry Rockbell lay along the line of cold plastic chairs, her head resting in Edward Elric's lap. Ed rhythmically ran his hand through the sleeping girl's hair. Her face was still stained with tears, telling their own story about the horrors of the evening. Al sat next to Ed, biting his nails nervously, glancing nervously at his brother who was not showing his usual loathing for hospitals. Ed himself was staring numbly at the opposite wall, really hoping this nightmare would end soon but knowing it wasn't going too.

So much had changed in just a few hours.

* * *

It had been around midnight when Winry and Ed had been lying on the big sofa at his house watching a movie and Al had fallen asleep in an armchair. Winry's phone had started to vibrate causing them both to jump and Winry had left the room to answer it without disturbing Al. It wasn't long before a clatter woke Al up and caused Ed to run to Winry's side.

He found her looking shocked and distraught, staring at her phone which lay on the floor. Ed bent and picked it up.

"Winry, what's wrong?" he asked, but she showed no sign of answering or even that she knew he was there. He could hear someone talking on the other end of the phone, so he put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_What happened to Winry?"_

"I don't know, you tell me."

"_Are you here boyfriend?"_

"Yes."

"_You got a car?"_

"Yes, why?"

"_Bring her to the hospital straight away, it's her parents. She needs to be here."_

"Okay." Ed closed the phone and grabbed hold of Winry who still hadn't moved. "Al! We gotta go."

"What?" Al answered from where he was standing.

"Something happened to Winry's parents, I've got to get her to the hospital."

"I'm coming with you."

"You don't need to," Ed called out behind him as he dragged Winry to the door.

"Yes I do, this is important. You need to concentrate on Winry, so I'm driving." Al followed Ed out.

"Fine." Ed chucked the keys at his brother, knowing he didn't have time to argue.

* * *

Winry woke up. Nothing had changed, nothing was better from the sleep. Her parents were still dead. They'd been on there way home when a car had hit their's. The driver of the other car had been drunk, he'd survived. One idiot who was too intoxicated to drive a car had left Winry as an orphan, she didn't know what to do.

She slowly sat up and looked at Ed. He looked tired, she noticed, drained. Without him being by her side constantly Winry wasn't sure what she would have done. His golden eyes looked at her with sympathy. He didn't speak, but neither did she. Instead she twisted round so she could bury her head in his shoulder. As a fresh wave of tears hit she just clung to him, her lifeline. Silently Ed pulled her onto his lap and let her cry against him.

Al stood up and looked at his brother. "I'll get us some tea." Then he left, toward the vending machine.

"Winry?" an old voice said. Ed looked up, but Winry didn't appear to hear. A small old woman stood in the door to the relatives' room. He jogged Winry slightly to get her attention.

"Your Gran's here," he said, correctly guessing the identity of the old woman.

"Granny?" Winry blinked owlishly at her.

"Oh child, sorry it took so long to get here," she said stepping into the room. Winry slid off Ed's lap to go to her.

"I'll give you two some peace," Ed said to them before slipping out of the room.

* * *

It was nearly midday when the incessant ringing woke Edward up. Winry was curled on her side in a ball lying next to him. Quickly slipping out of bed and grabbing the phone before she woke up Ed exited the room.

"What." He hissed into the phone, only just realising he hadn't checked the caller id.

"_Oh I dunno, how about the fact that you, Al and Winry seem to have bailed on us, you better have a good excuse."_ Roy's voice answered back, his tone grating on Edward's nerves.

"You want a good excuse, how about we were up until nearly 4 this morning because Winry's parent died in a car crash last night," Ed said, his voice angry, though he didn't shout.

"_Not a very funny joke, man."_

"I wasn't joking." There was a long pause before Roy swore.

"_I really sorry, is there anything I can do." _Ed relaxed slightly at Roy's words.

"No, Winry's pretty messed up right now. Her Granny's here. They stayed over here last night. Maybe Rose, Riza and Gracia can come round later and see her. No offense but I don't think she needs you guys right now."

"_I understand, I'll send the girls over with some take-out for you guys to eat later, okay."_

"Thanks." Ed cut off the call and quietly crept back into his room.

He'd been uncertain last night whether Winry should sleep in his room. She usually did when she stayed round but Ed wasn't sure he wanted to broadcast that fact to Winry's Grandmother. However, Winry had clung to him and as he'd offered to show Pinako to her room she'd merely smiled and patted his arm saying, "nonsense, look after Winry I doubt she wants to be alone tonight." So Ed had led Winry to his room while Al had shown Pinako to one of the spare rooms.

Winry was awake now, though still curled up in a ball on his bed.

"Hey," Ed said.

"Hi," she whispered back, not moving from her position on the bed. Ed climbed back onto the mattress and curled round her one hand stroking her hair. "Who was it?"

"Roy, we were meant to be at the beach today."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault. The girls are going to come over later if that's ok. If it's not I can tell them not to come."

"It's fine, thank you."

"It's nothing."

"No I mean thank you for everything."

"I'd do anything for you Winry."

* * *

Ed shifted his tie, trying to make it straight. It still sat wonky, and he huffed in frustration.

"Come here," Al said, making Ed turn round so he could sort the tie out. "You still can't do this right."

"Shut up."

"You ok?"

"It's not my parents being buried."

"That's not what I asked. You're allowed to be sad, I am. I really liked Mr and Mrs Rockbell I can't believe their gone."

"I know," Ed sighed. "You know, I've thought about going back to that Graveyard so many times, I never imagined it'd be like this."

"Are you going to see Mom while we're there?"

"No, I'm going to stay by Winry's side. Come on its time to go." With that Ed grabbed his black jacket and headed for the front door. Al allowed himself a quick sigh before following.

* * *

Even through her grief Winry felt a tiny blossom of happiness when she saw her friends, dressed in blacks and greys, standing round the open graves as her parents were buried. Ed's hand was clutched tightly in hers and it had been since she'd got out of the car.

Winry threw two white lilies onto the coffins. Tears slipping silently down her face. Then the service was over. Ed gently tugged Winry away as men started to shovel soil into the hole. She was patted and kissed by many of her parent's friends as they softly spoke condolences to her. As soon as they had filed away her own friends gather around her, surrounding her in familiar chatter like a comforting blanket.

Roy looked over his shoulder and easily picked out a tombstone among many. He sighed quietly before turning back to the group and announcing loudly that it was time to leave. Leaning forward he placed a hand on Winry's shoulder.

"You can follow whenever you like, don't worry," he said with a small smile. Winry looked back at the grave where the men continued to fill in the hole and shivered.

"I don't want to stay, not at the moment."

"Ok, let's go, I'll drive you," Ed replied.

* * *

Winry was sitting on her back step, staring out at the garden, when some stepped out beside her. Looking up expecting Ed, who'd been like her shadow since that dreadful night at the hospital, she was surprised to find Roy standing there.

"I brought coffee," he said simply, passing one of the two mugs in his hands down to her.

"Thanks," Winry replied, taking the steaming mug from him.

"May I?" Roy asked, gesturing the step.

"Sure." With a soft smile, so far away from his usual smirk, Roy sat himself beside her and took a sip of his hot coffee, Winry followed suit. After a brief silence she spoke again.

"You said this was going to be the best summer ever."

"I know I can be wrong sometimes." Silence descended again and again Winry broke it.

"What were you looking at earlier, just before we left."

"Hmm? Oh, a gravestone."

"Your parents?" Winry guessed.

"Yes. Standing there today I felt like a kid again. I was so young I barely even remember the funeral let alone when they were alive. All my memories of them are photographs, but today I really missed them. Sorry this probably isn't helping is it? What I came out here too say was if you need to talk, I'll listen."

"Thanks," Winry replied, surprised by the understanding from the usually arrogant boy. "I'm going to stay with my Granny for a while. I can't stay here."

"I don't blame you; I wouldn't want to stay here either."

"I haven't told Ed yet. I feel bad; he's been so good to me. He'd probably ask me to stay with him but it's not just the house, it's the town. I need to leave and I'm scared he won't understand."

"Ed will understand the most out of anyone. It was years before he'd even set foot inside that house again after his mother died." Roy took another gulp of coffee as they sat in silence for a few minutes, before he spoke again. "When are you leaving?"

"This evening."

"So you were planning on disappearing without telling him?"

"No, I was just waiting for the right time," Winry answered. Roy stood up.

"I'll go get him, he needs to hear this from you."

"Ok." Winry stayed where she was, drinking her cooling coffee, as she waited for Ed to appear. He almost made her jump when he arrived, flopping down on to step next to her suddenly.

"Mustang said you wanted to talk," he stated simply.

"Yes," Winry took another drink, preparing herself to break the news, "I can't stay here. I'm going to stay with Granny for a while." She watched Ed out of the corner of her eye, trying to gauge his reaction. He nodded slowly.

"Ok, when?"

"Tonight."

"Oh."

"Is that it? All you have to say is oh."

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to support you? Persuade you to stay? I don't want you to go away but I'm not going to stop you doing what you need to do."

"Thank you," Winry said putting down her cup and throwing her arms round her boyfriend. "I'll be back, I promise. I just need time then I'll come back."

"I know," Ed replied returning the hug, "I know."

* * *

"Take care Winry, I'll miss you," Ed said hugging her tightly too him, memorising the feel and smell of her to tide him over while she was away.

"I'll miss you too." Winry pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss, the first since before her parents died. "Don't do anything stupid," she said pulling away from him.

"I have no idea what you mean." Ed grinned at her as he held the door of the taxi open for her.

"See you soon," she said as she climbed in, not bothering to acknowledge his last statement.

"You bet."

Then she was gone, Ed watched as the taxi turned the corner and disappeared, it wasn't long before he felt a presence by his side. He leant into Al slightly letting his brother support him.

"What am I going to do without her?" he asked quietly, showing weakness only Al was allowed to see.

"Be an obnoxious brat like you always were probably. Man what a pain the only person who can keep you in line just left," was Al's flippant reply. He got the exact reaction he was going for.

"Obnoxious brat? You ungrateful little... is that what you think of me?" Ed yelled but Al had already run for it and Ed took off after him.

* * *

**After everything I've thrown at you in the chapter I felt the need to end on a slightly lighter note and Ed can only stay serious for so long, it's part of his charm.**

**Hoped you like the bit with Roy, I think it's the first time he's been serious in this story. Just to make it clear, this is set during the summer holidays so during the time jump between chapter 12 and 13, Roy, Riza, Meas, Gracia (and Breda and Falman, who I don't think got mentioned after the first chapter) have all graduated, (Kimblee and Lust too, again haven't been around much recently)**

**I have realised something, I've based Central High off of Ouran (a school from another anime/manga if you haven't heard of it), meaning there are only 3 years. I have no idea if this is the case im America too. So if I'm wrong then sorry too late to change it now!**

**Next chapter: Will Winry return in time for the new school year? Roy and the gang have left but there's new characters appearing. (Yes apparently I am doing 'next time's' now.)**

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So this will be my Christmas chapter, unfortunatly due to the poor planning it's set early september... So yeah!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter please enjoy.**

Chapter 14

The summer had passed in a haze. What time Ed had to himself, where he wasn't being dragged out by his friends in a valiant attempt to make him forget the continuing absence of his girlfriend, he spent with his nose stuck in a book. His father made a brief appearance during the break and for once they had had a conversation which didn't end in a shouting match, Al had been thrilled.

Just a few days before school the peace was disturbed in the Elric house by the shrill sound of the doorbell. It was mid-morning and Al had yet to see his brother that day so it was he who answered the door, his eyes lighting up as he saw the blonde before him.

"Winry?" and before she could say anything Al had caught her in a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Thank, it good to see you too Al," Winry replied returning the hug. "Where's –"

"Ed? I haven't seen him yet today, so I'm going to guess he's still asleep."

"Oh, shall I come back later?"

"Absolutely not, it's about time the lazy ass got up. I'll be right back." Then Al was gone bounding up the stairs. He didn't bother to knock but burst into his Ed's room and jumped on the bed the blond was still peacefully sleeping in.

"Get up, get up, get up," he cried bouncing Ed.

"No," mumbled Ed grumpily.

"You have to, come on Ed please."

"Why are you acting like a kid on Christmas day," Ed growled, sitting up. He glared at his younger sibling looking like he wanted to toss Al off his bed.

"Well, it's like Christmas come early. I've got a surprise for you downstairs."

"Can't it wait?"

"No, come one."

"Fine, this better be worth it."

"Oh trust me it is."

Ed grumbled as he pulled on a t-shirt and finger combed his sleep mussed hair. He followed Al out of his room and down the hall. His sleepy eyes opened wide as he saw who was standing at the bottom.

Winry had been biting her bottom lip as she'd nervously shifted from foot to foot. Now she smiled brightly at this site of a barely awake Edward.

"Winry?" Ed said slowly, taking in the sight of his wayward girlfriend. He started to walk down the stairs, not taking his eyes off her, as if she'd disappear if he wasn't looking.

"I'm back," she said as Ed reached the bottom of his stairs.

"So you are," Ed replied and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

* * *

"It's so weird without Riza and Gracia," Rose whispered, leaning over to Winry who looked up from the biology text book she was reading from and made a sound of agreement.

"It's your job to keep the boys in check now," Rose carried on.

"Mine? Why?"

"Well you've already got Ed wrapped around your little finger and he's the most troublesome one."

"I'm right here you know," Ed put in, leaning back on his seat. The two girls and Ed had been put in the same class again this year and much to Havoc's annoyance he'd been put into a different class. The seat next to Ed's now sat empty.

"Mr Elric, you attention would be nice, stop distracting others," The teacher called.

"But-," Ed tried to defend himself.

"I don't care, just listen or you can do the work in detention," the teacher scowled at the blond who scowled right back. Winry had to stifle her laughter, some things never changed.

It was first period on the first day of term. Winry was sitting in the same seat she'd occupied since her first biology lesson. Rose was by her side and Ed was slouched in front of her. Jean was currently in an English class and Al and Furey were doing French.

Roy, Riza and the rest of the older members of the group were enjoying the last of their extra long holiday before they left for college.

But in the biology classroom a new student had just stepped in. Winry was suddenly reminded of when she stood there so long ago. The boy who stood there now was tall, pale with long dark hair tied at the nape. He was instructed to find a seat. There were two spare seats in the class, the one next to Ed and the one that was next to Envy. Now both boys were scowling at the new comer hoping he'd pick the other seat. However, Winry had decided Ed was the better option and she pointed subtly at the seat next to him. The newcomer grinned at her and sat next to the fuming blond, who studiously ignored him for the rest of class.

Once the bell rang Winry spoke to the new boy.

"Hi, I'm Winry."

"Ling Yao. Pleased to meet you," he answered, giving a formal sort of half bow.

"This is Rose," Winry gestured at the tanned girl next to her, Rose smiled at the stranger as he repeated his bow, "and this is Ed," Winry just elbowed Ed who grunted in response.

"If you need any help just let me know," Winry added, after giving Ed and appropriately stern glare.

"Thanks, actually do any of you have History next? I have no idea where the class is," Ling asked.

"I have Math next," Winry replied.

"I have English," Rose added. Both girls turned to look at Ed who was keeping very quiet.

"Ed?" Winry asked, a hint of warning in her voice.

"Fine, I have History next, just don't do anything annoying, and you can't sit next to me," Ed replied.

"Ed, come on, you're the only person he knows," Winry said, looking like she seriously wanted to hit him.

"Yeah and Havoc is already depressed he's in a different Biology class, if he has to sit by himself in History he might cry and I don't want to see him cry."

Winry sighed and turned to Ling, "don't take it personally, he wasn't very nice to me when I first met him either," she said with a glare at her boyfriend. Ed narrowed his eyes in a half-hearted glare.

"And I thought you'd have let that go by now," he said, good-naturedly. Before leaning over and pressing his lips briefly to Winry's, "See you later," he turned to Ling, "come on then."

Winry and Rose watched the two boys leave. Rose leant over "He's hot," she said simply.

"Really I didn't notice," Winry answered, a look of mock innocence on her face.

"Yeah right, come on let's go."

* * *

Ed walked up to his brother who was standing near their usual table.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's some first years at the table."

"And?" Ed walked up to the boys that were occupying said table. "Hey, you lot, this is our table now scram." The boys were easy-going enough to move and let Ed reclaim the table.

"Brother, that was rude," Al sighed.

"It got us our table didn't it?" Ed shot back.

"What did you do?" Winry asked, appearing suddenly.

"Nothing," Ed gave her an innocent look.

The others soon arrived at the table but it was nowhere near as crowed as it used to be. It wasn't long before Winry spotted Ling walking past with two girls, they seemed to be searching for somewhere to sit.

"Hey Ling," Winry called, getting the newcomers attention, "sit with us." He smiled in appreciation and moved towards the table.

"Thank you, Winry. This is my friend Lan Fan and my younger sister Mei," he introduced is companions to the group and Winry quickly reciprocated by introducing the others to the new girls and Ling.

* * *

"So what did you think of Ling then, I heard he was in your biology and history class?" Al asked as he and Ed walked into their house after school.

"Yeah, apparently all new kids get put in my biology class," Ed answered back.

"Turned out pretty well for you last time," Al replied with a smirk. Ed turned round and faced his brother, walking backwards towards the kitchen.

"Well I don't know what you think but Ling isn't anywhere near as pretty as Winry," Ed shot back, winking at his brother. Al grinned briefly before his eyes widened in shock. Before Ed could comment on his brother's expression two hands came down on his shoulders, stopping his backwards walk.

Ed jumped then whipped round to glare at his father.

"What the hell, make some noise when you move?"

"I wasn't particularly being quiet, you just weren't listening," Hohenheim replied. Ed's only answer was another even more withering glare. Hohenheim ignored the look from his eldest and addressed them both.

"How was school boys, first day back wasn't it?"

"Yes. Fine," Ed answered in monosyllables while Al launched into a detailed report of his class schedule and the three newcomers at school. Once Al had finished Hohenheim looked at his two sons, Al's honest and open expression contrasting with Ed's closed off and guarded one.

"How about tonight I take you two out to that nice restaurant on the sea front? It's been a while since we had a family meal, I'd like to catch up with your lives properly," he announced. Al beamed and Ed's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding right?" Ed asked, astounded by the antics of his normally distant father.

"No Edward, I am perfectly serious."

"You never take us out, or do anything with us for that matter."

Al gave his brother a look that said if Ed messed this up he'd kill him. Ed ignored it.

"Something I am not proud of. I hate the fact we're family but don't know each other well."

"Who are you and what have you done with my father?"

"Now come on Edward, you're being silly now."

"I'm being silly?"

"Brother, shut up," Al butted in, "Dad I want to go to dinner tonight."

"Ok Alphonse. Edward, please join us. Bring your lady friend as well, if Alphonse doesn't mind."

"Of course I don't."

"Lady friend? Seriously? Come on old man don't be so formal, she's my girlfriend." Ed turned and headed for the door.

"Brother, where are you going?" Al asked.

"Well if I'm dragging Winry out the least I could do would be to pick her up."

* * *

"Ed? What are you doing here?" Winry asked, surprised to open the door to him.

"Dinner."

"What? I'm going to need more than one word answers."

"Sorry. My old man is taking me and my brother out to a restaurant tonight and you're invited."

"I am? By who?"

"Hohenhiem."

"You're Dad? I've never even met him."

"Well I guess he wants to change that. Seriously it was so weird he was being all nice and fatherly. It was seriously freaky. This meal is going to be awful so please come it might be bearable with you there."

"Wow Ed, you know how to complement a girl," Winry said rolling her eyes. "So what kind of restaurant is it?"

"It's a big one that sells food."

"Need a little more to go on than that."

"Why?"

"Because if we're going to a five star restaurant I can't turn up in jeans and a tank top, if we're going to a fast food place I don't want to go in an evening dress."

"Oh, well I'm going to have to put on a shirt and it's probably a no jeans place."

"Right, be right back. I have a nice L.B.D I can wear," Winry called as she headed for the stairs.

"A what?" Ed called back, trailing her up the stairs and leaning on the wall opposite her bedroom door.

"A little black dress, good for almost any occasion," she replied from her room.

"Oh this is bad, this is very bad."

"What?" Winry asked poking her head round the door.

"You sound like Rose," Ed shot back with a grin. Winry just glared in answer and closed the door again.

"Man, I like mechanic Winry with her hair tied back and overalls on and oil streaked across her cheek," Ed paused in his speech as Winry appeared from her room in a really pretty knee length plain black dress. "You know what, I like this Winry too."

"You do?"

"You look wonderful," Ed said with a smile as he pulled Winry to him and proceeding to kiss her.

A stern cough made the couple pull apart. Ed turned to see Pinako Rockbell fixing him with a knowing stare.

"What are you two up too," she asked taking note of her Granddaughter's dress.

"Ed's father is taking us and his brother to a restaurant,"

"Really? You behave yourself and no funny business,"

"No ma'am I wouldn't dream of it, I mean not unless Winry wanted to, I mean... I...," Ed trailed off. Winry giggled.

"Ed, she's teasing you."

"Oh," Ed hid his head, embarrassed, "We should get going."

"Ok, see you Granny," Winry said giving Pinako a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun," she replied with a grin.

* * *

**Please review! **

** Just a quick note, I am writing a christmas fic, hopefully it'll be up before Christmas! It's Royai! **

** So my faithful readers have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Nothing much to say this chapter apart from thank you for the reviews and do enjoy! **

***Edit* - Put the page breaker lines in, it was bugging me that I forgot.**

Chapter 15

The restaurant was fancy. It was much nicer than any Winry usually went too, not that she went to any very much. The food had been ordered and delivered and the conversation wasn't too bad, apart from the fact Ed barely spoke.

Winry had never seen him so quiet, Al chatted almost non-stop, but Ed kept his thoughts to himself, although it was clear to Winry he was paying careful attention.

"Winry's built her own car," Al said excitedly, bringing his father's attention back to her.

"I fixed it, I didn't build it," she replied.

"Even so very admirable, that's no easy task. Is that what you want to do after school, be a mechanic?"

"Sort of, but my parents wanted me to be a doctor, it's why I transferred to Central High. Only I don't really know what to do now." She looked down at her plate and pushed her last bit of food around with her fork.

"You still have time to decide," Hohenheim reassured. Ed snorted.

"Hardly, we have to apply for College soon if we're going to go." Winry shot Ed a glare which went unnoticed.

"Oh? And what College's have you been looking at Edward?"

"Who says I'm going."

"Are you planning on living off my money for the rest of your life?"

"No!"

"So what are your plans for after school then?" Hohenheim looked at Ed and Ed glared back at him. Eventually Ed broke the silent confrontation.

"Fine, I've got some prospectuses in my room."

"So where are you looking at?" Hohenheim repeated his question again.

"Like you care, you probably wo- ouch!" Ed broke off and glared at Al who had just stamped on his foot underneath the table. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're making a scene brother," Al hissed. Ed glanced around and scowled at some people who had turned to look at him from the next table. He looked at Winry who wasn't meeting his eye instead just staring intently at her empty plate and looking like she wished she wasn't there. Al was glaring at him still, with an angry look that hardly ever graced his features and when it did it was even rarer for it to be directed at him. Hohenheim merely finished his glass of wine and looked at his watch.

"Maybe it's time to go; you kids do have school tomorrow," he said, gesturing for the check.

Once everything was paid for they all walked out into the car park. Despite the restaurant being nearby, Hohenheim had driven them all there. As he walked towards his car Winry stopped.

"You know I'll just walk home I think. It's really not far," she said. Ed opened his mouth to speak but Al got there first.

"I'll walk you home."

"Hey! My girlfriend, remember," Ed growled. Al merely scowled at him before offering his arm to Winry and they walked away. Winry didn't speak to Ed or say goodnight. Ed watched them go considering going after them but deciding he'd end up yelling and making things work.

"Edward, are you coming?" Hohenheim called, standing by his car with the driver's door open

"I'm walking," Ed snapped and stormed off in a random direction.

Hohenheim sighed, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Trisha," he muttered to himself.

* * *

"Sorry about him," Al said as he walked beside Winry.

"It's not your fault. He thinks I'm angry with him now doesn't he?"

"Probably, aren't you?"

"No, not really, Ed was just being Ed. But I imagined the whole meeting the parents thing to be like...," Winry trailed off, unsure as what to say.

"Like when we had breakfast with your parents that time?" Al finished for her.

Winry sighed sadly, "yes, like that."

"I'm afraid our family is dysfunctional. I wonder sometimes what it'd be like if Mom was still alive. But it's silly really, she's not, she can't ever be."

"Sometimes I poke my head in my parent's room to see if they're in there. They never are."

They carried on talking until they reached Winry's house, where Al pulled her into a bear hug.

* * *

Ed continued to scowl as he stormed down the road, not knowing or caring where he was going. He pulled out his phone, he needed to have a go at someone badly. Before he realised who he'd rung Roy had already picked up the phone.

"_What'd I do?" _Roy answered.

"What?"

"_You only ring me to yell at me, so what'd I do?"_

"Nothing, for once, I don't want to yell at you, I want to yell at Al, Winry, my Dad but the situation is only going to get worse if I do."

"_So you decided I would do as a substitute, I'm honoured." _

"Don't be, I may punch too."

"_Oh good, I'll get my protective gear on and meet you by the pier."_

"Fine," Ed finished the call.

It wasn't long before Roy arrived at the meeting place to find Ed already there.

"Hey short stuff," Roy said by way of greeting. Ed narrowed his eyes and took a swing which Roy easily dodged. "Wow, something must be wrong, your aim sucks."

"Oh shut up, don't know why I called you."

"Simple, if you tried to punch anyone else, they'd be offended but me? I know it's a sign of affection," Roy replied smugly.

"Nope, it's defiantly because I hate you." A smile started to form on Ed's lips, the normalcy of the verbal sparring was comforting in an odd way.

"So what did you do?"

"Why do you always assume it was my fault," Ed cried indignantly. Roy merely gave him a look to say 'isn't always' and waited for him to continue.

"Ok, I did something but I don't know what, now Al and Winry are in a mood with me, my Dad is, well he's just my Dad, oh and there's a new guy at school who's such a pain but Winry's made friends with him and these two girls. Why do I get stuck with all the new kids?" Ed ranted

"Winry would be so mad if she heard you say that," Roy commented.

"Weren't you listening, she's already mad. I can't get in anymore trouble."

"Wanna bet. Trust me, I've had my fair share of girls pissed off with me, mostly Riza. Girls can always get madder at you than they already are, seriously it's scary."

"Great, in other words I'm screwed."

"Hardly, Winry's forgiven you for worse. Trick is to find out what you did wrong."

"How?"

"Well I ask Meas to find out, he loves interfering and he can usually find out from Gracia. However, I'd suggest you ask Al."

"But he's mad too."

"So? He won't be for long, he never is." Ed shrugged at that comment, it was true.

"Alright, anymore Mustang wisdom?" Ed asked.

"Tons, I'm planning on writing a book so I can help millions," Roy smirked. Ed just rolled his eyes and waited for the conceited teen to continue. "As for the new kid thing, if you're complaining like that, then let's face, it you like him."

Ed opened his mouth to argue but Roy shot in him a 'you're not fooling me' look and Ed closed his mouth again.

"So the last thing is your father right?" Roy asked, Ed nodded, "you're on your own there. Everything I have ever said and ever will say has been ignored by you." With that Roy stood up. "I'm proud of you, Ed, you didn't yell." And Roy left, without a backwards glance.

Ed stayed where he was for nearly ten minutes before he started to walk back to his house.

* * *

No one greeted Ed when he stepped into the house. His father's study door was closed and there was a light shining out from under it. As Ed headed towards his room he passed Al's room, which was adjacent to his own. Instead of knocking on the door he let himself into his own room and the out onto the balcony which over looked that back garden. It ran the length of the two rooms and where there had once been a dividing rail there was now a small table and two chairs where the brothers sat together. Ed slipped past the table and onto his brother's side of the balcony. The curtains had yet to be drawn, even though it was dark outside now. The warm air meant Al had slid his door open slightly so Ed just called out to him.

"Coming out?" There was no verbal reply, just the shifting of bed springs and to door being slid open further to allow Al to step out into the warm night. Ed was leaning against the railing looking over the large garden below.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, but Al heard him.

"Just one evening, is that too much to ask, couldn't you be civil to him for one evening," Al answered just as softly. Here in the quiet night there was no need for raised voices.

"I tried, I really did."

"Is that why you barely spoke? Do you think that's any better than you shouting?"

"Actually yes I did."

"You don't get it. I'm fed up of choosing, it's like I can never have both of you, like we can never be a family. Mom wouldn't have wanted this."

"Mom wouldn't have wanted him to go away all the time, but he does."

"I don't understand, you hate him for leaving but you hate him being here too."

"It's not about me, it never has been," Ed turned to face Al whose face was scrunched in confusion, "I can't stand the disappointed look you get whenever you wake up and he's gone."

Al looked sadly off into the distance. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to do anything; I want him to make up his mind."

Unbeknownst to the boys the patio door had been pushed open below them and Hohenheim sighed sadly as he finally began to understand his eldest sons anger. He slipped back into his office and took up the wedding picture of him and Trisha which always sat on his desk. "I really messed this one up didn't I Trisha," he sighed.

Back on the balcony Ed and Al were still talking. "So why is Winry mad at me, it can't be for the same reason," Ed asked his brother.

"She's not mad as such, just disappointed. She misses her parents and she has to watch you squander time with Dad. Also you pretty much ignored her all evening and girls really don't like that," Al answered.

"Ok, so I just apologize to her and everything will be fine right?" Al snorted at Ed's comment,

"You're hopeless brother, good night." And Al went back into his room, closing the door and curtains. Ed made a half-hearted protest before heading back to his room.

* * *

The next morning Ed stumbled into the kitchen with a huge yawn, he was running late, they only had a few more minutes before he had to leave and he hadn't even seen Al that morning.

A steaming mug of coffee stood unattended on the table, Ed shrugged before grabbing it. Al hardly ever drank coffee so he'd probably made it to wake Ed up some before he got in the car. The hot liquid burned Ed's tongue as he gulped it down.

"Edward, are you drinking my coffee?" the voice behind him made Ed jump. He whirled round to face his father with his customary scowl.

"You're still here?" he spluttered.

"I am. Why did you steal my coffee?"

"It was left, unclaimed on the counter," Ed answered.

"Well I assumed I could do that in my own home."

"Whatever I need it more," Ed grumbled. Just then Al appeared, looking nowhere near as tired and flustered as Ed.

"Ready to go Brother?" he said in the exact tone he knew annoyed Ed in the morning. He got the desired growl from Ed, who took one last gulp of scalding hot coffee before pressing the near empty mug into Hohenheim's hand.

"Thanks for the coffee," he yelled behind him.

"Bye Dad," Al called as they headed for the door, Ed shrugging on his coat and pushing his feet into his boots as he went. Al picked up Ed's school bag and car keys which Ed left behind. Hohenheim walked to the door to watch his son's leave, the mug still clasped in his hand. He smiled fondly as he watched Al pass the keys to Ed who was patting down his pockets looking for them.

* * *

The drive to school was awkward once they picked Winry up. Ed was still trying to work out what to say and Winry was trying to work out if she should be mad or not.

The school day wasn't turning out to be much better and Edward audibly groaned when Ling sat down next to him in one of their classes.

Winry and Rose did not appear at break time and Ling once again appeared out of nowhere as he elegantly dropped into the empty seat beside Ed. "I can't find LanFan anywhere," he sighed.

"She'll have been kidnapped by Rose, I expect. That girl is very enthusiastic," Havoc supplied.

"Ah, good. She spends far too much time with me," Ling answered.

"Are you two, together," Havoc asked waggling his eye brows suggestively while a grin to rival the Cheshire cat graced his face.

"No, we're not," Ling replied.

"Hah, stay that way. Women are way more trouble than their worth, trust me," Ed grumbled.

"Trouble in paradise then?" Ling asked. Ed made face at him.

"Don't say stuff like that to me," he grumbled.

"So what have you done Ed?" Havoc asked.

"Why does everyone always assume it's my fault?" Ed asked. "You, Jean Havoc, have been spending far too much time with Mustang, you sound just like him." Ed huffed and slumped further down in his seat.

* * *

When lunch time came around and Winry still didn't show, Ed began to worry. He looked at Al. "I thought you said she wasn't mad at me," he hissed at his brother.

"That's what she said," Al hissed back.

So Ed went looking, he checked the library, the common room, the lockers, even the car park. When he couldn't find her he eventually took to wandering the corridors. It was then he noticed a classroom wasn't as unoccupied as it should have been at lunch time. Sitting on a desk was Winry, sitting next to her with his arm round her shoulder was Ling. Their backs were to the door. Ed put his hand on the door handle, ready to barge in and give Ling a talking to about laying his hands on his girlfriend, when a teacher walked round the corner. On seeing Ed she smiled, "Edward, I just wanted to say well done on your exams last year, you really turned it around. Another year like that and you could be going Ivy League."

"Thanks, Miss," Ed replied, his mind not on academic things right now. When they'd heard his name called Winry and Ling had jumped off the table. In his peripheral vision Ed could see Winry scrub her eyes. As the teacher walked away he sighed, so Winry was mad at him and seeking comfort with that Ling guy. Without a backward glance Ed walked away not stopping when he heard the door open and Winry call his name.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please drop me a review.**

**If anyone was worried Roy and co were leaving the story for good, I promise you no. They will be back!**

**For those who do not yet know, I started a new project on . It will run along side this and I'll try to make sure it doesn't effect my already choppy update schedule for this story. This one will come first as it has currently got a larger fanbase.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Would you beleive it, I got an update out in less than a week! I've been writing a lot recently. I go back to Uni next week though (I know, long holiday!) so updates might slow down again. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, when I saw the amount of reviews I've got on this story I was very happy so! Anyway please enjoy this chapter! **

***Edit* - Put the page breakers in. I forgot two chapters running... at least I hope it was only two.**

Chapter 16

"Edward." The sound of Winry's voice calling him didn't halt Ed's progress as he kept walking. He heard feet running after him and felt someone latch onto his arm, forcing him to stop. He was yanked round to face the person; it was Ling.

"Come on Ed, what's up."

"What's up? How about you making moves on my girlfriend," Ed hissed.

"Is that what you think was going on? Don't be silly Ed," Ling replied in a light-hearted tone that grated on Ed's nerves.

"Don't patronise me, keep your hands off my girlfriend."

"Ed!" Winry had just walked up to the pair and was looking, in shock, at her boyfriend. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know, how about I was worried you were angry with me over last night, so I came looking for you. I look all over the damn school and when I find you, this thing," Ed pointed to Ling, "has got his arms all over you."

"That's an exaggeration and you know it. Why don't you stop making stupid assumptions and actually ask what was going on," Winry narrowed her eyes. Ed stared at her for a while, to proud to admit he might have been wrong.

"I think it's pretty obvious what was going on," Ed answered, watching guiltily as Winry's angry face fell into sadness.

"You think I could do that you?" She asked, hurt. Not knowing what to do Ed turned and walked away.

"You're heartless Edward Elric," Winry yelled after him the anger returning.

"I'm sorry, this was my fault," Ling apologized.

"No, it wasn't," Winry answered.

* * *

That afternoon when Ed and Al returned home, not having to drop Winry home, the silence that had settled around the building was shattered by the slamming of the front door. Al winced at the sound, glad he had entered first. Ed angrily kicked his shoes off and looked around, not knowing if his father was still there. He saw the study door slightly open and the room dark so he made for it slamming the door behind him.

Al stared after him, knowing something had happened with Winry but not sure what. Hohenheim appeared, a paper folded in his hand.

"What was all that about?" He asked Alphonse.

"Honestly I'm not sure, it has something to do with Winry, he's pretty upset," Al answered.

"Really? Sounded more like was angry to me."

"It's how brother deals with being upset, he gets angry. I had better go find out what happened."

"No, I'll go."

Al looked up at his father worried. "I'm not sure that is such a good idea." Hohenheim merely smiled and walked over to the study door. He pulled the handle down and slowly pushed the door open.

"Edward?" Hohenheim stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Edward was curled up in the armchair with papers, which had recently been stacked haphazardly on the arms, scattered around it. He was clutching a picture frame in his hand.

Hohenheim frowned, he was confused as to why his eldest son, who seemed to hate him, would come to his office to seek sanctuary. The boy did not answer his father or even show any sign he knew he was there.

Bending down, Hohenheim began to pick up the fallen documents and collect them into a neat pile which he laid on his desk. With the floor clear he approached the arm chair. Leaning at a certain angle he was able to see the picture in the frame that his son held so tightly. It was of his wife and sons. They sat on her lap as she sat in the very armchair Ed was curled up in. She was reading from a book held far enough away from her that the young boys were resting in the circle of her arms. Al appeared to be asleep, resting his head on his mother. Ed, whose gold eyes were open, also leaned against his mother. Hohenheim remembered that day well, he hadn't been able to resist taking a photo of his family like that, although he'd got half-heartedly reprimanded by Trisha because it had made Edward jump which had woken Al.

Edward gently stroked a finger over the glass above his mother's face. Hohenheim placed a large hand on Ed's shoulder, expecting him to flinch away from him, but he didn't.

"Why did you come in here Edward?" He asked quietly.

"I can go if you want," Ed answered back in a surprising show of consideration.

"No, I don't want you to go, you can come in here whenever you like, I just wanted to know why you came here."

"I've messed up bad with Winry; I said some stupid things, now she's mad. On the way home I couldn't help thinking that Mom would know what to do. When I came in here I desperately wanted her to be sitting in this chair. It's stupid and childish but I feel closer to her right now than I have in a long time."

"It's not stupid. This chair is old, falling apart. By all right's it should be in a skip but I can't throw it out. I bought it for your Mom when she was pregnant with Al. The first time she sat in it was the first time Al kicked. She was cradling you at the time. You looked so scared when you felt him kick." Hohenheim smiled at the memory. "Why don't you tell me about what happened with Winry? I managed to get a beauty like your Mom after all; I must have done something right."

For the first time Edward looked up at his father, a strange look on his face as he considered the request. He had never been particularly close to his father but for some reason he wanted to talk to him now, almost as if his Mother was urging him too. Slowly Ed uncurled from his position and set his feet on the floor. Hohenheim pulled up his desk chair and sat near Ed, who began to talk.

As Ed finished he looked down again at the picture still in his hands, then back at his father. "What do I do?" he asked.

"Edward do you love her?" Hohenheim replied

"What? What kind of question is that... I mean... I... Yes I love Winry."

"Then there's your answer. If you love her you'll do anything."

"Thanks Dad," Ed answered. He stood up; setting the picture on the shelf he had got it from and turned to leave.

"There's something I wanted to tell you Edward," Hohenheim said just before Ed opened the door.

"What?" He turned back to his father.

"I rung my boss earlier, I asked for some work that I could do here."

"Why?" Ed asked, curious as to the sudden change in his father.

"Because, someone is going to need to help you make an informed choice about colleges."

"Are you implying I'd make the wrong choice," Ed growled but he was unable to stop the small smile forming on his face.

* * *

The girls sat in Rose's bedroom. Riza was sitting elegantly on the swivel chair which had been pulled up in front of the small sofa that was at the end of Rose's bed. Rose and Gracia flanked Winry, on the sofa, who was tightly hugging a large stuffed panda.

Rose had swiftly invited the two older girls to her house once she'd realised how upset Winry was.

"I swear that boy is more effort than he is worth," Rose fumed, after Winry had explained things. Winry just clutched the bear tighter as Riza shot Rose a warning look.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Ed was being stubborn and stupid," Riza said patting Winry's knee.

"But how could he think I'd do that to him," Winry's whispered, her voice thick from held back tears.

"I'm sure he doesn't really," Gracia said softly, her arm wrapped round Winry's shoulder.

"Do you know what you are going to do?" Riza asked.

"No, maybe I should forget him," Winry replied.

"Do you really want to do that?" Gracia said.

"He's obnoxious, bratty, stubborn, ridiculous, full of himself, too proud for his own good and I'm completely and utterly in love with him. No I don't want to forget him, I want him to kiss me and hold me in his arms and say he loves me too," Winry answered, the tears she had been holding back finally overflowed and she buried her head in the furry toy in her arms.

* * *

The next day at school was still awkward between the couple but the anger and annoyance had gone to be replaced by a more melancholy feeling of words left unsaid. Al, who had finally heard the whole story from Ling, tried to nudge his brother towards apologising. When soft encouragement failed to get through to Ed, who disappeared into his own thoughts and had barely answered anyone in more than monosyllables since his talk with Hohenheim, Al got angry with Ed. That got a reaction.

"Will you just apologise already, anyone can see you're both unhappy," Al practically yelled at his brother. Ed whirled round to face him anger splashed across his face.

"Do you think I am not already beating myself up over this? I don't need you yelling at me right now. All you've gone on about today is Winry, just let it go already or leave me the hell alone," Ed snapped. Al recoiled at the force of Ed's anger and stepped back.

"Fine, you wallow, I don't care." And Al walked away.

After History Ling approached Ed. Ed growled at him warningly and felt Havoc's hand rest on his arm, whether it was a sign of back-up or restraint Ed wasn't sure, but he let the newcomer speak.

"Can we talk? At lunch time? Meet me on the steps by the car park." Ed didn't answer. Ling hoped he'd show. Not that he himself was planning on making an appearance. He had told Winry to meet him at the same time and place.

* * *

When Ed approached the steps he didn't find the dark haired figure he'd come to listen too, or punch he wasn't sure which, but a blonde haired girl who's mere presence caused his heart to beat faster and butterfly's to start fluttering in his stomach. Ed licked his dry lips nervously. Winry's back was still too him as he approached.

"I think we've been set up," he said making her turn quickly to face him. Her face showed a mixture of shock and nervousness.

"Oh," was all she managed to say as she stared into those golden eyes she loved.

"I don't think they're ever going to let up so I guess we should talk. Wait no, I don't care what they think," as Ed said the last sentence he saw Winry's face fall, "No, that's not what I mean, I mean I'm not talking because they want me too, I'm talking because I want to." Ed watched as Winry looked up at him with hope. He smiled. "I'm sorry Winry, I am the biggest jerk ever and the stupidest. What kind of person let's his stupid pride cost him the most beautiful person I have ever met." Winry looked at him in shock.

"Edward I-" she began but was cut off when Ed stepped forward and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Sssh, there's something I need to tell you, Winry Rockbell, I love you," Ed said with relief that the words were finally spoken. Then he looked at Winry as he waited, with baited breath, for her reaction.

"What did you just say?" Winry asked, in shock.

"I love you," Ed repeated.

"Oh Ed," Winry threw her arms round him burying her head in his shoulder before pulling away enough to look him in the eye. "I love you too, of course I do," The answering grin that Ed pulled lit up his whole face before he pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

"Why exactly are we spying on them?" LanFan asked as she and Ling looked out from a window that overlooked the car park.

"Because they are cute and I wanted to make sure everything went ok," Ling answered, turning away from the window as he saw them kiss.

"By the way, you never did say why you were in that classroom with Winry."

"Didn't I?" Ling sighed and turned to his faithful companion, "her parents died not long ago. I had gone to make sure she was ok and we got talking, when she looked like she was about to cry I took her into a classroom so she didn't have to hide it. It was all quite innocent really; I was comforting her that's all."

* * *

**Very fluffy chapter! I would like everyone to consider Ed in chapter one so they can see how good Winry is at bringing out his nicer side! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Took a bit longer than I hoped but what with moving back up to Uni I've been busy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17

The first term of senior year flew by and before long the holidays were approaching. Ling, LanFan and Mei had become part of the group, Mei had even developed a very obvious crush on Al, who was teased mercilessly by Ed. The college students were back and eager to tell the seniors how thrilling it was. It turned out absence makes the heart grow fonder defiantly applied to Gracia and Meas who'd attended different colleges, while Roy and Riza, who had attended the same college were just the same as they'd always been.

Roy and Meas had organised a camping trip for the whole group once the high school students began their holiday. It was all everyone could talk about, in fact it's what Ed and Al were talking about when their father walked in looking solemn. True to his word he'd stayed and his and Ed's relationship had improved somewhat, though fights still broke out occasionally.

Catching his father's mood Al asked him what was wrong.

"I got a call, I've been asked to travel again for work," he said, watching painfully as Al's face fell and the familiar bitter anger returned to Ed's.

"Tell your boss no," Ed hissed.

"I can't, Edward, I'll lose my job," Hohenheim answered, desperate for his son to see he didn't want to leave.

"Which means more than your family obviously."

"I didn't say that, but I have to earn money."

Before either Hohenheim or Al knew it Ed was gone, just like the old times, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

Pinako opened the door to Edward when he went to find Winry.

"She's at the graveyard, do you want to come in and wait for her?"

"No, I'll go find her, thanks." With that Ed returned to his car and drove off.

When he arrived at the graveyard he walked towards where he knew Winry's parents were buried. Before he even got there he realised she wasn't there, though fresh flowers were placed on the tidy graves. Thinking he had missed her he turned to leave, it was then he noticed her familiar figure in a different part of the graveyard. Curious as to whose grave she was looking at he began to walk towards her. As he entered the correct row and walked towards her she finally noticed him, her eyes widening in surprise. Frowning he looked at the headstone directly in front of her and gasped at the name written there.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Winry asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Ed answered back moving forwards to crouch in front of the well maintained grave. "Why are you visiting my Mother's grave?"

"I...I don't know, it's just something I started doing after my parents died. I came a few times before, with Alphonse, as well."

"You never said."

"I thought you'd be mad or upset."

"I'm not, it's nice actually but pointless."

"What?"

"Do you want to know why I stopped coming here?" Winry stayed silent but Ed carried on anyway, "She's not here. I used to come to visit her but she was never here. In the end it became too hard to stand and look at some cold stone and try to pretend she was there. I couldn't tell Alphonse, I was worried it'd rub off on him. So I bottled it up inside." To his surprise he felt hot tears well up in his eyes and he desperately tried to blink them back but he couldn't. He stood up quickly and tried to brush them away. "If she was still here, he wouldn't leave us again."

"Who? Your Dad?"

"Yes, my pathetic excuse for a father is leaving again. He just had to go and make it worse for Al." The tears began to fall and Winry made a small noise of surprise. Ed pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes but Winry caught his wrists and tugged his hands away.

"Except it's not just Al he's hurting is it? Allow yourself to feel Ed, it's what makes us human. Just cry, for once just cry. I'm here, it's just me you don't have to be strong for me right now. Let me be strong for you." Edward pulled Winry close, clinging on to her as they sunk to the floor.

* * *

Ed stayed with Winry that night and by the time he got home from school the next day Hohenheim was gone.

* * *

The holidays commenced and the camping trip began. Unsurprisingly Ed and Roy were bickering before they even set off.

"I thought you said we have enough tents," Ed growled, hauling one up onto the bed of his truck.

"We do," Roy answered. Packing food supplies into the back of his car.

"We have four," Ed almost yelled.

"Yes, two for the girls two for the boys."

"I don't know if you've noticed but there are more boys than girls. How'd you get into college when you so obviously can't count?"

"Well genius the tents for the boys are bigger," Roy replied with a smug smile.

"Not by that much," Ed bit back trying to not lose the argument.

"Well good job your only small then."

"Why you –" Ed was cut off as Winry and Riza yelled at their respective boyfriends at the same time making everyone but the said boyfriends laugh.

Ling stepped up beside Al.

"Have they always been like that?"

"Pretty much, they literally had bruises from their first meeting," Al laughed.

Eventually everyone managed to pack the cars and everyone got in, they set off in a convoy. Roy leading, his car containing, Falman, Breda, Furey and Meas. Ed followed behind with Al and Winry and most of the camping gear. Ling was behind that, LanFan and Mei with him. Jean brought up the rear. Riza, Gracia and Rose with him, he was rather pleased to have a car full of girls.

There were more arguments as the tents were pitched once they arrived at the campsite, but eventually everything was set up. Meas pulled out a list of who was in what tent.

"Seriously?" Ed asked.

"Please, the man wanted to do a seating plan for meal times too," Roy replied.

"Be quiet both of you, it's merely for practical reasons so the tents don't get to full," Meas said, "Right ok. The girls are, Riza, Gracia and Winry in one tent, Mei, LanFan and Rose in the other. Boys, Vato, Heymans, Cain and I are in one the rest of you in the other."

"You're kidding right, I'm in your tent," Roy said at the same time as Ed said,

"I'm not sharing a tent with him."

"Sorry guys it's all written down, can't move away from the plan," Meas answered the gleefully.

"You did that on purpose, some friend you are," Roy muttered.

"No idea what you mean."

"Don't know why you two are complaining, we're the innocent by-standers who will lose sleep," Jean said with a theatrical sigh before being chased out the campsite by Ed.

* * *

On the second night a huge storm rolled in, buffeting the tents and threatening to rip them apart. A warden from the campsite came out to their area calling for their attention.

Roy got out of the tent first. "You kids local?" the warden asked.

"Yeah, fairly," Roy answered.

"Then pack up and go home, this storm's only going to get worse, it's too dangerous to stay out here," he yelled above the storm.

"Ok," Roy answered. The warden helped the group hastily pull the tents down and stuff the soggy, screwed up canvas's into the bed of Ed's truck, the luggage and other things thrown in every available boot space. Once that was done and the cover was fixed over the bed of Ed's truck to stop the stuff blowing away the group scattered into the cars. Roy quickly checking everyone was in. Ling pulled out first, driving carefully Jean following him then Ed, then Roy.

Lightening cracked across the sky flashing brightly. Thunder roared and rain pounded making a dramatic setting to their journey. It was going well until they got to the road through the woods. It dropped off steeply to one side and twisted making it treacherous in the slick conditions. Another bolt of lightning split open the sky at the same time as a hard gust of wind pounded its final blow onto a dead tree, which toppled forward onto the road, just behind Ling's car. Jean slammed his brakes on but didn't stop in time as his car hit the fallen tree. Like a chain reaction Ed and Roy both slammed on brakes as the brake lights of the car in front of them lit up but neither managed to stop in time either.

Roy felt his car slam into the back of Ed's and closed his eyes as he was jolted forward banging his head hard on the wheel, the seat beat unforgiving as it locked jolting him straight back so his head his seat. He had instinctively closed his eyes at the impact and he kept them closed as he groaned in pain and lifted his hand to his forehead.

"Everyone ok?" he asked, slowly opening his eyes. He looked across to Meas who sat next to him. His friend seemed fine hands braced against the dashboard, he was staring out the window in shock and Roy followed his gaze. It wasn't the back of the black truck that was in front of him. It was the red of Jean's car, the back crumpled from the impact of Roy's much bigger vehicle. He twisted round painfully to glance back up the road but there was no sign of the familiar black truck.

"Where's Ed?"

* * *

**Ok, possibly my first cliff hanger in his story! Sorry about that guys. This chapter wasn't as long as long as usual so sorry. **

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know, I know. You've been waiting to find out what happened. This chapter was meant to go up on Sunday but I was ill and Monday was a very busy day (on top of being ill, not fun!). So sorry for the delay. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter I got quite a response! Enjoy.**

Chapter 18

Edward slammed on his brakes, swerving when he realised he was about to hit Jean's car. He felt the jolt as Roy's vehicle slammed into the back of his causing Ed to lose control of his swerve. The next thing he knew his car was off the road, heading down the steep slope. He heard Winry scream but he was concentrating on trying to stop the truck.

Ed slowly opened his eyes; his truck had come to a stop against a sturdy tree. He frowned unable to recall the stop. His hands were still clasped tightly to the steering wheel. A splintered branch had come through the windscreen in front of him, angled downwards. Ed looked down at the point the wood had pierced his stomach, the pain finally crashing down on him.

Taking several deep breaths Ed slowly turned his head to look at Al. He was sitting very still in his seat but his eyes were open, for a second Ed feared the worse until Al slowly turned his head to look at his brother, careful not to look down.

"Brother?" Al whispered.

"I'm ok," Ed lied, knowing Al knew the real answer, "you?"

"My leg's trapped. I think it's bleeding."

"Winry?" Ed asked, his voice strained.

"Unconscious. I'm too scared to move her."

"Just stay still."

"What do we do?"

"Nothing... t-trust our f-friends." Ed passed out again for a second.

* * *

Back on the road the group of teens were now soaked as they'd all exited the smashed up cars. There were few injuries between them, mainly bruising and shallow cuts from shatter glass. Meas had a phone pressed to his ear and was telling the operator details. Roy was organising a search party.

"Right they can't be too hard to fine but be careful, slipping and breaking your leg isn't going to help." With that they all started to scramble down the wooded hill in pairs. Roy caught hold of Riza as she slipped on the damp leaf litter. "Careful," he said waving his torch around trying to catch a site of the black truck.

"What was that?" Riza pointed further down the hill and slightly to the right side of them. Roy swung the torch round to where Riza was pointing.

"I see it too," he said. They both half ran, half slid down the hill towards the black shape they had found, calling the names of car's occupants, hoping they could hear them.

Roy stopped his momentum by catching hold of the side of the truck.

"Ed," he called scrambling to the driver's window which he banged on to get's Ed's attention.

Ed slowly dragged his eyes open and slowly rolled his head to the side to look at Roy who wasn't looking at Ed's face. His eyes were fixed on the injury, even as Ed tried to reach the button to roll the window. Pain jolted through him as he moved so he dropped his arm.

"You ok?" Roy called through the closed window. Somehow, though his face was marked with pain, Ed still managed to give Roy a sarcastic look.

"I'm dandy," he forced out.

"Al? Winry?" Roy asked next ignoring Ed's comment, having realised it was a stupid question.

"Al, trapped, Winry, unconscious. Do. Something," Ed managed to say.

It was then that Havoc slithered down the hill next to them; he took one look at the branch through the windscreen and swore, turning away.

"Havoc, get back up the hill, you need to guide the paramedics down here when they arrive, Riza and I will stay here," Roy instructed. Havoc nodded and began the trek back up the hill. Riza moved round the truck from where she'd been on Winry's side.

"Winry's hit her head, I can't tell how badly. It looks like Al's legs are trapped and Ed well yeah,"

"Help will be here soon," Roy said quietly to Riza then repeated himself louder to reassure Ed.

* * *

Roy didn't know how long it had been since the three car crash but he found himself sitting on a fixed chair in an ambulance. A paramedic was waving a torch in his eyes.

"That's a nasty bump but head wounds usually bleed a lot so it's probably nothing. You should come with us," the paramedic said. Roy, who before the paramedic had come over to him had forgotten he'd even hit his head, wanted to protest that Ed and Al should go before he did but he knew they couldn't go anywhere until the fire crew had managed to free them from the crushed car. The paramedic stepped out leaving Roy in the chair huddled in a blanket trying not to shiver; he'd been out in the rain too long.

Before long a stretcher was bought into the ambulance. Strapped to it was Winry still unconscious. The paramedic who'd spoken to Roy climbed in to the back too sitting in the other fixed chair. The doors were closed and it wasn't long before the engine started up and the sirens called their warning out to the stormy night as the first of the ambulances form one accident headed toward the hospital.

* * *

Roy stared off into space, his feet up in the bed in front of him. Doctor's scrubs had replaced his drenched clothes. Riza had arrived in the ambulance carrying Al and had taken up position beside his bedside next to Roy. She was currently glaring at her distracted boyfriend because he had his feet on an injured man's bed, but Al didn't seem to notice let alone care. He too was staring at the ceiling. Riza leaned forward and slapped Roy's legs. Roy jumped and pulled his legs off the bed glaring at her. Al had also looked down at the sound but still no one said a word. This waiting for news was torture.

Riza sighed and looked over at the bed on her other side. Winry had woken up but hadn't reacted well to the news of Edward's injuries. Riza couldn't blame her, the girl had only just lost her parents, to lose Edward now. Without a doubt many people's lives would be changed forever if Ed didn't make it out of surgery.

A nurse came into the room and everyone looked over. The nurse smiled sadly.

"He's still in the operating theatre. We need to call his next of kin," she smiled sweetly at Al, "honey, where are your parents?"

"Away," was all Al said because right now he knew how Ed had felt all those years, his father should be here.

"Can we call them?" the nurse asked gently. Al rolled his head to where his phone sat on the table next to the bed.

"I'll do it," Roy said snatching the phone and standing up, trying to disguise his slight wobble by turning the fact he had to catch himself into a pat on Al's arm.

"Roy," Riza began but the nurse cut her off.

"Thank you, that would be a great help," she said, sensing he felt the need to do something. Roy nodded and left the room, heading for an area he could use the phone.

"He won't answer, he never does," Al whispered to Roy's retreating back.

Roy scrolled through the phone book finding the correct number and hitting the call button.

It rang and rang, it rang more times than Roy usually let it but he didn't cancel the call yet.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," he chanted softly. "Pick up, Pic-"

"Al?" the voice on the made Roy jump slightly.

"No, sir, its Roy Mustang," he began then dived into his explanation, "You have to come home. There was an accident Ed and Al are in hospital."

"What? How are they? What happened?"

"It was a car crash sir, Al's leg got trapped, it's broken and Ed, he's in surgery right now," Roy explained.

"I'm coming," Hohenheim said and ended the call.

Roy sighed and hoped Hohenheim wouldn't be too long. He turned to head back then paused. Al needed someone now. Flicking through the phonebook again he dialled another number. She might not be technically related but she was a close to a mother the boys had left. Roy had ever confidence Izumi would be able to persuade the hospital staff to let her by.

* * *

"What have you boys been doing?" Izumi loudly announced her arrival, closely followed, as ever, by her husband. Al managed to jump in a lying down position, Roy hadn't told anyone he'd rung Izumi so he was now grinning smugly to himself studiously ignoring the glare from Riza. Winry, who'd been asleep, looked groggily at Izumi, who caught her look.

"Sorry to wake you dear," she said kindly then turned to her Al, who was currently trying to find out if it was possible to melt through the bed. "So tell me what were you two doing to end up here? And where is Edward?"

"He's in surgery ma'am," Riza said. Izumi's harsh look faded suddenly to one of fear. When she looked at Al again he looked ready to cry. Riza and Roy both stood up to offer chairs to the Curtis' but Riza managed to glare hard enough to make Roy retake a seat, this time the one next to Winry's bed, as he had been instructed to stay seated for a while. Izumi took the seat next to Al's bed and was gently pushing his bangs off his face, trying to comfort the boy while feeling her insides twist at the thought of losing one of the boys who were like her sons.

* * *

Hohenheim was willing the company owned jet to go faster. Thoughts of his family filled his heads, chasing each half formed memory away before he could replay it. But one thing managed to make it through the mess of his thoughts, heated words and the slamming of the door. The last time he had seen Edward and he hoped with all his might that it would not be the last ever time. Finally, after an agonizing trip, which had not been that long at all, the plane began to land on the airstrip across town from the hospital. From there it would be a torturous taxi ride that would be almost as long as the flight.

* * *

"Next time you land yourself in hospital you might think about calling me," Chris Mustang glared at her nephew. He should have guessed when Izumi had asked if he was alright on the phone that the news would get back to his Aunt. She'd followed the Izumi and Sig in but had stayed respectfully silent as they heard the news of their boys. Once everything seemed more settled she made her presence know, delighting in watching her normally calm and cool nephew jump in surprise.

Roy shrugged and looked away towards where Alphonse lay. "I wasn't thinking about me," he replied.

"You never do," Riza commented back from where she was perched on Winry's bed. The small room seemed decidedly filled but it still had room for more as Pinako Rockbell finally made it to the hospital looking very relieved to see her Granddaughter sitting up and in one peice.

It wasn't until a nurse, different from before, walked in that the relative peace in the room was broken. She smiled softly and comfortingly at the assembled group. "Family of Edward Elric?" she asked.

"Yes?" Al said nervously, his voice tinged with dread and hope. The nurse looked at the other occupants, all eyes were fixed on her, she realised everyone was waiting for news on this boy.

"He's out of surgery," she began, "if he wakes up he has a good chance of surviving."

* * *

**So another cliffhanger, I guess I should apologise but I won't! I shall try to not take too long on the next chapter! Please leave me a review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh wow an update! I guess you want to read so proper author's note at the end!**

Chapter 19

The first thing Edward felt as he slowly clawed his way back to consciousness was hands clutched around one of his. His first thought was Al but the hands were too big and rough for Al's. He managed to twitch a finger and the grasp was dropped and instead one of the big hands brushed across his face. He could sense someone hovering over him and it was annoying.

"Edward?" A deep voice asked. He knew that voice but not the hands. Were they connected? He eventually came to the conclusion he'd have to open his eyes to find out. That in its self was another battle but eventually he forced open his eyelids and looked up at the face hanging over his.

Concerned gold eyes met his but as he looked the concern melted to relief and then joy.

"Welcome back son," Ed's father said. Ed tried to speak but just croaked and he let Hohenheim help him take a drink.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" He asked weakly.

"Where else would I be when my son has been hurt?"

"Oh."

"Do you remember what happened?" Ed considered that question for a moment and replayed his memory.

"Al, Winry are they ok?" he asked, Hohenheim took this to mean he did.

"They are fine, better than you at least."

A doctor walked into the private room just then.

"Nice of you to join us Mr Elric, how are you feeling?"

"Like I had a tree stuck in me," Ed answered.

"You seem to be recovering quickly," the doctor commented. "Well we removed the branch and all the pieces of foreign material. You have been stitched up very nicely, if I do say so myself. In time you should make a full recovery. But you need to stay in bed for a while. I was informed you could be a difficult patient so I'm going to insist you stay and don't pull any off this stuff out." He gestured to the drips that were linked to Ed's arms. "Behave and sleep, best cure."

Ed sighed and settled his head back on to his pillow. He closed his eyes and listened to the doctor leave, then opened them again and looked back at his father.

"Are they really ok?" he asked.

"Al's leg was trapped, the bone was broken but it's been set. He'll be fine. Winry had a slight concussion and a fright. You're friend Roy also has a head injury but he seems fine. The rest of your friends got off with nothing but a few cuts and bruises."

"Good," Ed replied with a slight smile. "When are you going back to work?"

"I don't think I am," Hohenheim replied, "I had a lot of time to think as I was getting here and waiting for you to wake up. I wasn't here when my sons were injured, if I'd lost one of you I'd never forgive myself. I need to be here."

"Took you long enough to work out. I'm going to sleep."

Hohenheim stayed seated by Ed's bedside until his breathing had even out signalling he was asleep. Quietly he stood and with one last glance at his eldest son hurried out of the room. It wasn't far to the room where Al was. It wasn't as full as it once had been. Chris Mustang had left along with Winry's granny. Winry herself had been discharged but she was sitting carefully on the edge of Al's bed, unwilling to leave until she knew about Ed. Izumi still sat next to Al, Sig beside her. Roy was in another seat with Riza on his lap. They all looked up as Hohenheim came in.

"He woke up," he announced and the room let out a collective sigh of relief.

Ed grinned when he saw Winry again. She beamed back with a look of relief on her face.

"Ed, I'm so glad you're okay," she cried dashing to his bedside and hovering looking like she wanted to hug him but unsure whether it would hurt him to do that.

"I'm glad you're okay too," he replied. He lifted one hand towards her, sensing her uncertainty. She took it and Ed pulled her gently down to sit on the bed next to his uninjured side. Letting go of her hand Ed cupped her cheek and pulled her closer to him. Winry went willingly only too happy to oblige him as their lips met. It felt good to be kissing her again, it had only been a couple of days since the accident but Ed hadn't been allowed visitors aside from his father.

"Missed you," he whispered as they parted for air. Winry giggled quietly.

"It's only been a few days," she replied.

"No, no. It must have been more than that, it feels like I've been stuck in the bed forever, I haven't even seen Al, I don't even remember the last time I didn't seen Al during the day," Ed whined. Winry laughed again.

"You're such a needy older brother Ed, although Al is bugging the nurses every hour to allow him to come see you."

"I am not needy," Ed replied with a pout that just made Winry laugh again. The pout turned into a scowl and Winry had to lean forward to kiss Ed again to stop her giggles and his expression. It worked rather well.

Al looked up as Hohenheim walked in to his hospital room.

"Can I see Brother now please?" He asked, jiggling impatiently in his bed. Hohenheim sighed; it was all his sons had been asking since the accident. He nodded to the wheel chair that was pushed into the corner of the room.

"Yes come on, the doctor said it was ok." Hohenheim didn't mention the fact that he was worried Al would try to walk there by himself if someone didn't take him. Though while Ed wasn't far away Al was still being observed to make sure his leg healed properly and walking was out of the question.

With his father's help Al got himself into the wheelchair and Hohenheim pushed him out the room.

Hohenheim noticed Al lean forward's in the wheel chair as if that would get him too his brother's side faster.

They entered Ed's hospital room to find Winry leaning over him, the young couple kissing as if to make up for lost time.

"Brother!" Al cried, oblivious to what he was interrupting. Winry jumped and moved off the bed quickly Ed blushed but grinned at his little brother.

"Al! You're ok, I'm so glad."

"You're the one who got injured worse, seriously brother must you always out do me?" Al teased.

"Of course, I can't be beaten by my little brother."

"True, what with me already being taller," Al retorted with a smirk.

"What was that Al? Do I need to tell the doctor to amputate your leg," Ed growled back.

The reunited brothers didn't even notice Hohenheim and Winry slip out of the room.

Visit time was nearly over and all four occupants of the small hospital room were deep in conversation. Hohenheim addressed Winry.

"Miss Rockbell, as you know Al will be discharged soon and as I still have to look after Ed here, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind staying with us to help me look after Al and later Ed when he comes home."

"Of course, Ed and Al have been so kind since I met them," Winry paused for a second remembering her first meeting with Ed, by the look on his face he was remembering it too. "Well Al was really nice to me since I met him."

"Hey, I wasn't mean or anything, just a little distant," Ed tried to defend himself while Al sniggered.

"No, you were definitely mean to me, that time we were partnered in labs on my first day. I'd been told all about you by Rose and Jean before you'd even arrived. You came in late, we were partnered and you just tried you best to ignore me," Winry said, "Everything they told me turned out to be true though, about how you were really a nice guy oh and not forgetting Rose's comment about you being hot."

Ed spluttered. "She said what? Seriously that girl."

"Winry has definitely mellowed you out," Al commented.

Hohenheim smiled as he leaned back in his chair watching his family his two sons and the blonde girl who had entered his family without him even noticing. He was happy, his sons were alive and heading for a full recovery and bright futures. He'd spent so long running from the loss of his wife he'd missed them growing up. But now, after so long he realised life did go on without Trisha because he had her sons.

"Finally I am out of this place!" Ed cried eagerly as he walked, with Winry's and a crutch's help, out of the hospital. The walk was all of five steps from the door, where the nurse stood with the wheel chair they'd moved him in, to the car that Hohenheim had pulled up. Winry helped Ed into the back seat where he was instantly greeted by Al who was in the front, Winry herself slipped in beside Ed.

The car was instantly filled with chatter and noise coming from the two injured boys as they drove towards the Elric family home.

"Hey what happened to my truck?" Ed asked, for the first time thinking about the vehicle he'd had since he could drive.

"What do you think happened to it? It got mauled by a tree. It's probably in a scrap heap somewhere now," Winry said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh," was all Ed replied.

"I've been driving Al to school for the last week," Winry added.

"School?"

"Yes you know that place where we go to learn things. Don't worry I have a whole bunch of catch up work waiting for you at home."

Ed groaned. "No fair I'm injured."

"Your brain is fine brother, it'll be easier just to keep up with it now. Beside's it's not like it'll be hard for you."

"Fine!"

On his first night back in his own bed, Ed was watching tele, lying in his room. He heard a soft knock and Winry pushed the door open.

"Do you need anything?" she asked, she'd been busy in her role of nursing him and Al all day.

"Come here," Ed gestured to Winry.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just been so long since we spent time together just the two of us. Nothing will happen if you put your feet up for a second," Ed replied, taking hold of Winry's wrist as she approached the bed and pulled her down on to it. Winry let herself be dragged down and cuddled into Ed's uninjured side as he settled his arm round her.

"You feel up for visitors?" she asked sometime later as they were eating fast food in his bedroom, Ed savouring the taste, after so long of bland hospital food.

"Why? Who wants to visit?" he asked.

"Everyone, people miss you Ed, Roy, Riza and the others are going back to college soon, they want to see you before they go. I already cleared it with your Dad and Al doesn't mind so if you're up for it we can ask everyone round tomorrow."

"Sure why not," Ed replied turning his attention back to the food.

The next day found Ed situated on the sofa, Winry by his side, surrounded by his friends old and new. The elder college students had had no problem excepting Ling, Lan Fan and Mei into the group. Ling and Havoc were currently trying to talk his ears off. Looking past them, Ed saw Mei hovering beside Al, making sure his every whim was catered for. Al had a look on his face that was half annoyed and half fond and Ed nudged Winry and directed her attention to his brother as Al finally got the girl to sit by pulling her into his lap.

"Well it was only a matter of time," Winry said causing Ling and Havoc to turn to see what was going on. Ling just grinned while Havoc groaned.

"Man why can everyone else get a girlfriend," he moaned.

"Well my little brother is a lot more a gentleman than you," Ed replied.

"Hey, that doesn't explain how you got a girl and besides who went on a date with her first." At this statement from Havoc Ling leaned forward to hear more.

"Date, that wasn't a date you deserted me to play drinking games," Winry cried indignantly.

"Yeah and I believe that date ended with me sleeping next to her," Ed added, making Winry blush hard and Jean's eyes widen.

"Seriously? You never told me that," Jean replied.

"Never told anyone that except Riza," Winry answered.

"Wow, you mean you two haven't been together forever," Ling said.

"What? No, you idiot, you know Winry only came to our school about a year before you," Ed answered.

"Hey Ling, did they mention how Ed walked in on Winry in the bathroom the next morning?" Roy asked as he came over to lean on the back of the sofa. Both the blondes went bright red, while Ling and Havoc burst out laughing. Ed mumbled rude names a Roy, who just laughed and walked off.

The evening came to a close and people began to make their goodbyes and promises to meet up in the next holiday. As people began to filter out of the house Roy walked up to where Ed was still seated on the sofa.

"Don't injure yourself while I'm away," Roy said with a half smirk.

"Why afraid you'll miss my pain?" Ed replied.

"No, I just won't be around to help you out."

"Help me out? Who drove in to the back of me?"

"Like it was on purpose, you are such a brat." Roy turned to walk away but Ed called after him.

"Hey Mustang?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you," Ed said not meeting Roy's eyes.

"What for?"

"You know, for finding us and staying there until the ambulance came and for waiting with Al and Winry. For being there," Ed answered, finally lifting his eyes as he finished and holding his hand out. Surprised, Roy gripped the offered hand and they shook. Ed rarely acknowledged Roy's help making the moment more poignant.

"Anytime," was Roy's casual answer before he left with a short "See ya."

"Wow, I'm proud," Winry said as she walked around the sofa to reclaim her seat next to Ed.

"Don't know what you mean," he replied pulled Winry gently, because of his injury, onto his lap.

A few weeks later Ed made his triumphant return to school and was immediately swamped with work despite having done the work Winry brought him at home.

With one final push Ed managed to make up his once dropping grades and passed his finals with A's. He was accepted into college, as was Winry. They were to attend different colleges but they were still close together.

* * *

**Like I'd kill Ed! Sorry for making you wait so long, it was purely unintentional but I have written about 5 or 6 reports since my last update, and those suckers are hard. In other words, Uni life is not very good for fanfic writers. Anyway, in a brief lull I brought you this rather hastily written chapter.**

** Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I had some awesome response, I even had someone give my puppy dog eyes, over the internet, that's impressive. **

** So now for the news. Sad first: This is the penultimate chapter of this story, the next shall be the last. I thought it was time, I was running out of ideas for this storyline so I'm bringing it too an end. No big sequel is planned at the moment, however, inspiration can strike any time.**

** Good news: I have a few projects in the works, Protect Her is still going on, all though mighty slowly. Also for those who have read Pocket Watch a sequel is finally in the works, along with plans to turn it into a series of one shots based along the same timeline after the manga's end. I have also got plans for side stories for I Want You, based around first meetings of characters and possibly some sequal like one shot. Lastly (oh boy I give myself to much to cope with) I have another AU chapter fic to replace I Want You. More details shall be given at the end of the next chapter, all I shall say now is it's going to be set in a slightly AU version of Amestris so we'll have alchemy and automail this time. I'm messing with age gaps again so the military guys are students again. And instead of Winry and Ed being the main characters it'll be Ed and Roy, because I want to write more Roy.**

** So I would much appreciate any opinons on any of these project you have, it'll help me with my priorities.**

** Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Last chapter! Sorry it's short but it is just an epilogue. More authors note at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Epilogue

Edward watched as Hohenheim re-arranged the mantel piece; by unspoken consent it was now full of pictures. The centre picture being the one of the whole family together, to one side were various pictures of from when Trisha was alive, from their wedding photo to the photo of the two young boys being read too, while sitting in her lap. On the other side of the main photo were new pictures, taken recently at Ed and Winry's graduation.

Winry was currently sitting beside Ed, curled up, resting her head on his shoulder and Hohenheim smiled fondly at them as he turned to look at them. Ed tried to scowl in return but found he couldn't get rid of the smile already there. He was happy, truly happy and it was all down to the blonde leaning on him.

* * *

"Don't be a stranger, brother," Al said looking around Ed's new dorm room. Ed cracked a grin.

"I dunno it'll be hard to find the time to call or email, I'll be out at parties every night, getting drunk, meeting girls," Ed suddenly imagined Winry hitting him, "and ignoring them completely," he added, "I guess I won't have time for my little brother anymore."

Al's eyes widened before narrowing to glare at his brother and punch his arm.

"Ow, we're back to this?" Ed moaned, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, of course I'll call."

"You better, I'm going to miss you brother." Al threw his arms around Ed and they hugged.

"Come on Alphonse, we need to go," Hohenheim said before patting Ed on the shoulder. "If you need anything son, let me know."

"Sure, see ya," Ed replied and the two turned to leave. As they reached the door Hohenheim turned back to his eldest son. "Your Mom would be so proud of you Edward. I am proud of you."

"Thanks," he replied quietly, then they were gone.

Sitting on the edge of his new bed Ed realised it was going to be odd without his brother beside him the whole time.

* * *

"Ow, I'll never drink again," Ed moaned from his place on the bathroom floor. "I hate college parties."

"You're the one challenging people to drinking games Ed," Winry replied before grabbing his hair back as he leant over the toilet again.

"Stupid college parties," he muttered when he was done.

"Oh like you never got drunk at any parties at home. Don't you remember Riza's party, the first one I went too?"

"Wasn't this bad," Ed mumbled. "I'm done know, I wanna crawl into my bed and die."

"You are so melodramatic when you're hung over," Winry sighed.

"How are you not hung over, you were at that party?" Ed complained.

"I didn't get drunk, a little tip I picked up from your brother."

"You're too loud."

"I'm whispering."

"Urgh!"

Winry deposited Ed in his bed and crept out the room, returning a little later.

"Where'd you go?" Ed asked, looking pathetic, curled up in his bed.

"Got you a miracle cure, black coffee and aspirin," Winry replied with a grin, passing said items to Ed.

"I don't deserve you."

"I know, now drink and swallow."

* * *

Winry pushed the door open to the coffee shop, instantly seeing Ed sitting near a window. She made her way over to the table returning the grin he gave her as he caught sight of her.

"Happy anniversary," she said leaning over and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"You too," he replied, unable to wipe the happy smile off his face. "Two years since we started dating. Can you believe it?"

"No, what on earth possessed me to stay with you that long. I'm in college, I should be hooking up with a different guy every night," Winry said dramatically.

"Hey," Ed cried with a mock hurt look.

"Just kidding," Winry laughed. Stretching her hand across the table to Ed. Taking the offered hand, Ed brought it up to his lips and brushed a kiss across her knuckles.

"I really love you, you know," he said, gazing into her crystal blue eyes, a soft, blissful smile on his face. "Don't ever leave me."

Winry smiled back serenely. "I know. I'm not going anywhere because I love you Edward Elric, I want you, forever."

* * *

**END.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, alerted or just read this story. I never expected it too reach nearly 200 hundred reviews. (maybe even over once this chapter is reviewed.) **

**I hope you enjoyed this final installment, with all it's fluff. Happy Easter if you celebrate it, if not then happy spring time!**

**Below is a couple of paragraphs from my new story called Of Family, Friendship and Other Things (this title may change if I can think of a better one). The first chapter is nearly finished so it should be released soon. If you want to read it then either stick me on author alert or check my profile.**

* * *

Izumi Curtis and her husband Sig had just come to terms with their inability to have children when they found the lost and injured child by the railway tracks. When his parents couldn't be located and all the information that could be retrieved from the boy was that his name was Edward they had eagerly taken the boy in. Though they had never pretended to be Edward's parents he truly felt like their son.

When Edward was eleven years old his social worker told Izumi about a boy of twelve who had been taken away from abusive and drunk parents. The boy suffered from chronic nightmares, as Edward did, and consequently could not be found a suitable home. That was how Roy Mustang joined the Curtis family and so began Izumi's life of mediating fights and arguments between the two boys but then she was more than up for the challenge.


End file.
